The Rise Of Vale
by ChocolateButtonsAndBooks
Summary: AU. Crime is rife in Vale as the war between the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang is carried out through raids and acts of terror whilst another unforeseen group hides in the shadows and grows in strength. The grimm were defeated years before meaning that it isn't beacon but circumstance which brings team RWBY together. Will they be able to change Vale or fall victim to evil?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is an AU and most of the differences to the show will be explained in due course but some basics are that the grimm have seemingly become extinct therefore team RWBY haven't had the chance to become huntresses (they all still have the same weapons and fighting styles though). They are also three years older than they are on the show- Ruby being 18 whilst the others are 20. Vale is full of crime and corruption which stems from the idea I thought of which was having Weiss being a sort of mob boss. The final result has varied from the original idea. The parings are two of my many Ruby ships which I think are pretty cute- Whiterose and Bumbleby/bee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or it's characters.**

* * *

Cracking her knuckles loudly, Yang announced her presence to the man she had followed into the dimly lit alleyway they now resided in. The few remaining rays of daylight cast their silhouettes against the crumbling brick wall as he turned his head to meet her sultry gaze. With a shocked gasp he took in her appearance. The revealing shorts, the strained top that barely covered her well endowed chest, the thin jacket that surely couldn't protect her from the nightly chill that had presently set in, the surprisingly sensible scarf, the abundant mane of yellow hair and finally; that grin. Dastardly. It was the only way to describe such an expression. Though she seemed to be the epitome of an unthreatening, stereotypically dumb blonde there was something in the glint of her eyes and the number of teeth displayed that made the man take a suspicious step backwards.

He was reassured slightly when she spoke with a high, girlish and enthusiastic voice. "Hey Jamie!"

"What do you want Blondie?" He questioned her, still puzzled as to why she had followed him.

"Oh straight to the point, I _like_ you." She replied with a flutter of her eyelashes as she drew nearer, "have you forgotten whom you owe?"

"S-she sent _you_?!" The bewilderment was evident in his bulging eyes and gaping mouth which Yang found rather insulting.

"So I'm not what you expected then, that's no reason to be rude."

"Rude? The most powerful person in Vale sends a _girl_ to collect my money. Should you really be out here all alone at this time sweetheart?"

At that she sighed and muttered "I guess we're doing this the hard way." She shoved him against the solid wall by pressing her forearm to his throat and with an air of authority said, "I am not a girl I am a _woman_, instead of sweetheart you can call me 'sir' and I'll ask politely this first time, do you have the money?" If this was polite Jamie unquestionably didn't desire to see what 'impolite' would entail.

"N-not all of it" he choked out. "N-not yet anyway, sir" he hurriedly added as her arm pressed painfully harder against his neck, her skin was feverishly warm as if she had liquid fire running through her veins.

"That's a shame. You have two more days to pay or I'm going to have to do something I really don't want to. Oh and don't try and run away because I _will_ find you, you understand?" At that she released her grip and watched attentively as he gasped and clutched at the raw, red burn mark scored into his flesh near his Adam's apple.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Instead of screaming in frustration Weiss decided that the eccentrically patterned antique vase, which she had never liked, was to be subject to her woes. She watched in morbid fascination as she simply let it slip from her pale, manicured fingers and to the ground below; the three story drop from her office window gave a satisfyingly lengthy pause in which she gazed at the unsuspecting decoration whilst it was spinning and falling to its doom. She almost smiled when gravity claimed it as its own. She was struck by the rogue thought that everything was fragile; that so many things could be broken, shattered, smashed into millions of pieces by simply falling or being pushed. "Miss Schnee, your ten o'clock has arrived. Should I send her in?" The intercom buzzed as her secretary, Mr Jaune Arc, announced that her moment of reverie was over.

Weiss perched on the edge of her leather, throne-like chair as she replied, "leave her to wait a few moments before fetching her in." That left time for composure and to detach her mind from the bubbling rage in her stomach and the twinge of pain in her heart. Weiss silently thanked that her secretary didn't question the raised voices and smashing of office décor that always accompanied her father's calling to 'discuss business' with her.

The door opened and with it came the familiar smell of freshly brewed coffee, her rather embarrassed looking secretary and Yang Xiao Long. "Morning, princess Schnee!" Yang bellowed in greeting as Jaune placed two mugs of coffee on the desk.

"Address me properly; if you weren't so useful I would have had you killed already."

"Nice to see you too." Yang replied whilst she beamed at Jaune as he hurriedly left the room, bumping into the doorframe slightly on the way out.

"Well then?" Weiss wasn't in the mood for frivolity and Yang raised her eyebrow at the even snippier tone than usual.

"He didn't have the money last night so I gave him two more days and a pretty good scare." She stated as she collapsed into one of the seats opposite Weiss.

"Are you confident he will be able to make the deadline?"

"I'm not sure whether he can turn his desperation into determination or not, we'll have to wait and see."

"You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes I do, I made that quite clear to him. Look at it this way; if he doesn't pay you back in time then we can use him as an example to all others who think they can get away with not paying their debts."

"Now I know why I keep you around. However I have something slightly more taxing for you, if you want to take it that is." That was the most praise Weiss had ever given Yang.

"Lay it on me Schnee." That earned her the classic disapproving glare.

"Though the White Fang are our main enemy some worrying activities, noticed by my varying sources, have lead me to the possibility of other threats."

"Threats?"

"Yes. Vale is currently under my control and though it is unofficial my position has been, up until now, unchallenged. Naturally I will do all I can to avoid change but I also do not know exactly whom I can trust. I only have the name of one man. I need more information on what is being planned and why. I know that this 'Roman Torchwick' is associating with known criminals and hiring mercenaries but I do not know what for. I have an agreement with the governors in order to have all this control but they only shut up and listen if I wave enough money in their greedy faces. They also expect me to keep track of all gang culture in the city."

"Where do I come into this?" Yang asked warily.

"I need you on the inside of Torchwick's operation."

"All you have is his name? I could be walking into anything!"

"That's why it's a job only someone with your talents can do Yang."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you have to sink to flattery."

"You are infuriating. How much do you want? Name your price."

"Seeing as you are one of my best clients I'll check around my sources and see what I can find out about this guy for free okay? When I know more I will reconsider getting 'on the inside of his operation' for a price that accurately reflects how dangerous it will be."

"That sounds reasonable." They both took a breath seeing as the most pressing issue had been settled. Then Weiss continued, "For today I have a job which involves incapacitating some White Fang members who are staging a raid on one of my dust stores tonight, the usual prices apply for however many you get dead or alive."

"Sure thing, can I take someone with me?" At this Weiss' brow furrowed in confusion as she had presumed that Yang lived up to the lone wolf stereotype like most mercenaries did.

"That would be acceptable, do you have an apprentice?" Weiss questioned half-jokingly.

"You're not far off the mark there. It's Ruby actually; she's been desperate to join me on a mission for years and now that she's eighteen I can't really keep her locked up at home anymore."

"I had no idea she wanted to go into the same occupation as you but if she is as effective as you are I may be able to find her some work when she's ready."

"Thanks Weiss." They shared a genuine little smile, a rarity between the two whose personalities so often clashed. "So you've forgiven her for that small dust explosion then?"

"Not really but I have heard that first impressions can be utterly wrong."

"She's a real genuinely good person but she has a bit of a hero complex and a clumsy nature. Anyway I'll see you in a few days about that Torchwick guy and if that Jamie hasn't paid up in the two days call me and I'll track him down. Where do you want me to deliver the White Fang members I'll capture tonight?"

"Just tie them up in the warehouse then call me and I'll send someone over to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's time for some action and a bit of bumbleby/bee.**

* * *

Shrouded by the familiar security of the shadows Blake observed the target and her companion as they also waited to strike. They weren't at her perfected level of stealth yet but she watched as they effectively silenced the unfortunate White Fang member who was left to stand guard as the others infiltrated the dust storage warehouse. It was rather surprising however when the target decided to draw attention to herself by shouting "Hey there! Didn't anyone tell you it isn't nice to steal?" into the warehouse through the double doors she had just opened. She turned to the small companion of hers and smiled excitedly. Blake almost tutted aloud at this ridiculously brash and showy individual, instead of the stealthy approach Blake would have chosen her target was now drawing out the enemy to face them head on. Maybe she wouldn't even have to do anything to take them out and could simply watch as her work was done for her by the White Fang members who were now surrounding the girl.

"So are you going to leave Miss Schnee's stuff alone?" Yang questioned the gang members that were circling her in a predatory manner. They were trying, in vain, to intimidate her. "I'll take that as a no." And at that Yang activated Ember Celica, her dust powered gauntlets, and smashed her fists into the concrete ground at her feet. All eight of her opposition were flung backwards from the blast which left a perfectly formed crater in the floor.

As Yang approached the White Fang member closest to her, a muscle covered bull faunus, she saw Ruby darting into action and knocking out two of the opposition in succession using the blunt end of her scythe. Sensing the others beginning to recover from the blast Yang dodged the bull faunus' punch and hit him with a left hook in the ribs. He grunted but charged at her again. Yang admired his persistence but it was a foolish pursuit. She blocked his arm and jabbed an elbow into his face. The sharp point connected and blood spurted from his hooked nose, spraying the vicinity in a red torrent. Another hit to the head aided by the extra power from the recoil of a dust shell had him down but more of them were upon Yang and she had no time to celebrate.

She back flipped as a kick aimed at her side was sent her way; this next opponent was more skilled than the last, as was evident in their fighting style, causing Yang to block multiple kicks as she was edged backwards by the furious attack. Using the brute force she was best known for Yang made a grab at the leg sent her way and clutched the ankle in a vice like grip. Pulling them close as one would their dance partner Yang brought their body to meet hers. Shocked at the odd tactic her opponent paused long enough for Yang to lean her head back and smash her forehead against theirs. After being painfully knocked backwards they had no time to recover before Yang sent them hurling against the warehouse wall with her fist. Yang built up momentum by firing at the ground and she launched herself at the final criminal with enough force to break brick, as was shown when she slammed them both into the warehouse and left cracks. As her defeated opposition slid down the wall unconscious she noticed the property damage she had caused and laughed whilst turning to Ruby, "Whoops!"

"Yang! Now you'll have to pay to get that fixed."

"It was totally worth it though! Maybe next time I could actually smash someone _through_ a wall like actually all the way through it, wouldn't that look so awesome?!"

"Yeah but look how many of these guys _I_ took down without using any walls to help me." Ruby smugly gestured to the neat pile of five unconscious men she had made behind her making Yang's messy three, who were bleeding and sprawled out, look rather unprofessional.

"That was beginners luck."

"It wasn't and you know it!"

Blake slipped out of her hiding place and confidently made her way towards the arguing duo. The one in red was quick but inexperienced whilst the other relied on brute force, it would be a difficult but rewarding fight. Though there was always the possibility that she wouldn't even need to fight them at all. Before they noticed her presence she created a shadow clone and flung herself into the air. As she flew in a graceful arc above them her dark clothing offered camouflage so that as she landed behind the smaller of the two she managed to deal a blow to the head which left her unconscious. Blake knew exactly the areas to hit and the force necessary to incapacitate someone. That's what years of harshly enforced combat training did to someone. She even caught the girl in her arms as her legs crumpled below her and Blake slowly lowered her to the ground as if she was laying a sleeping child down to rest. The shock was evident in the Blondes features as they saw each other face to face for the first time.

"No one hurts my sister." Yang threatened in a surprisingly calm manner, Blake had thought that she may not even be able to talk to the Blonde before she exploded into a dangerous rage.

"She will be fine when she wakes up in a couple of hours. It's _you_ I came for."

"Well then I'm all yours, though I'm not sure all the dramatics were necessary" Yang retorted sarcastically.

"Oh they were. Apparently you are a threat Yang Xiao Long, I'm not sure I agree but if I get paid then why ask questions?"

"Me? A Threat?" Yang feigned shock and put on her innocent young woman façade.

"You have two choices."

"Okay, I am being very cooperative right now seeing as you just flew out of the air and knocked my little sister unconscious so could I just ask who sent you and your name?"

"I work for the White Fang."

"Oh well that's awkward, they weren't your friends were they?" Yang gestured to the bodies strewn around them on the asphalt. Blake was taken aback by the unusual question posed to her by the ever confident Blonde.

"Not really they were just grunts."

"And what does that make you miss…?" Blake almost answered her name. Almost.

"I'm not falling for that. Are you going to resist or let me take you to my leader?"

"What does the leader of the White Fang want with a girl like me?"

"You've been causing problems for him for too long." Yang noted how Blake distanced herself from this leader in her wording of 'him' rather than 'us'.

"Why are you working for a terrorist organisation anyway?"

"I wanted to make a change."

"You think that stealing and the claiming of innocent's lives is going to change people's minds?"

"It wasn't always like this."

"So for how long have you been wanting to escape?"

"W-what?"

"Why don't you give yourself a chance? Escape the prison that you once thought was your liberation and become a free woman. Like me." Yang wasn't exactly sure where the inner poet in her had come from but when she was passionate about a subject she was sure to commit to it. She didn't like seeing someone trapped doing things they didn't agree with.

"I can't, my orders are to kill or capture you. I can't just run away with you, I don't even know you." Blake hadn't ever encountered someone like Yang before; it was disorientating to have someone finally force you to face the thoughts that had been forcibly hidden in the back of your mind for years.

"Hey! I bet we could get on well and in a few months we'll look back on this day and I'll be like 'remember that time you were gonna kill me?' and you'll be like 'yeah thank God I didn't deprive the world of such an awesome person'." Yang received a slight smirk but could still see the deep sorrow in those shining amber eyes. "Oh come on, the world needs my pretty face and can do attitude don't you think?"

"Your cockiness almost rivals..." Blake stopped abruptly her face changing from a playful expression to confusion, "You didn't have back up did you?" Blake questioned and as Yang felt the sharp force of the change in atmosphere they heard a peculiar clanking noise getting louder.

"No and I'm guessing this isn't your friends either?" Yang didn't get an answer as that moment a towering dust powered mechanical droid rounded the corner to face them. There was a tense few seconds in which they simply faced the new addition with numerous questions and no answers flooding into both their minds. Then with a 'click' the droid armed its firing cylinders on both arms and prepared to shoot.

Blake threw herself forwards in a roll whilst Yang scooped Ruby off the ground and sprinted towards the warehouse doors. If she could just get Ruby somewhere safe. That was her only priority as Blake struck the droid multiple times pinpointing the areas which were keeping it functional until it fell. However as she stopped to breathe deeply the telltale sounds of more of its kind approaching could be heard. She looked for the easiest escape route until Yang shouted pleadingly over to her, "Please don't leave me to defend Ruby on my own!" Blake watched, her mouth slightly open, as Yang activated her semblance and placed her palms on the giant metal warehouse doors. She literally melted the material and successfully welded the doors shut. "That should deter them from getting to her." Blake finally nodded in understanding as she realised that Yang had locked Ruby in the warehouse, away from the immediate danger which was fast approaching as if eager to split them apart with their bullets. Blake noticed, with a growing dread, that the robots were in fact quick in charging towards them, running may no longer be an option. Also she wasn't so sure that she wanted to abandon Yang even though every self-preserving, selfish thought in her head screamed at her to do so. However the chance to escape was lost when more droids approached from behind effectively trapping them in a circle of metal limbs.

"Prepare yourself." Blake informed Yang who was now pressed against her back as they slipped into a natural defensive stance to cover all areas.

Back to Back they faced the small army. The mercenary and the rogue White Fang member had only each other to rely on against the threateningly low odds of survival.

"I was born ready baby." Yang replied "You never told me your name you know."

"We're not in a cheesy action movie and it's Blake."

"Well Blake, if we get out of this alive you should at least consider letting me take you out for a drink sometime." Yang proposed, enjoying the banter between them.

"It's not quite _that_ dire."

"Ouch."

The droids began their attack and the girls dodged to throw themselves into combat. Yang punched a hole through the chest of one and roundhouse kicked another to send its head soaring above the fray. It seemed they could function without one of their limbs but their chest or heads were essential. Yang decapitated another with the ripped off arm of one and attempted not to be distracted by the lithe form of Blake weaving in and out of the hulking metallic structures leaving gashes in them which removed enough of the technology to shut them down. Where her fighting style was precise and calculated, Yang's was impulsive and slightly haphazard. Though Yang would consider herself an expert in hand to hand combat she often found herself deciding to hit hard and hope for the best. With a grunt she lifted and threw a droid into the others in front of her bowling them over like skittles. She stamped a boot through each of their heads and turned to see the barrel of another droid's gun aimed between her eyes but before she could act it dropped to the floor before her. Yang grinned at Blake who stood over its body with her katana in one hand and a bundle of wires in the other, "Thanks. Just so you know, I totally could have taken it though."

"Hold that thought." Blake replied as Yang span around to take in a giant spider like droid crawling towards them.

"God that's creepy." Yang noted just as it fired its red laser at the spot she hurriedly evacuated in a terrifically ungraceful jump to the ground.

"You take the right hand side, I'll take the left!" Blake shouted to her.

"Sure thing ma'am." Giving it two separate targets to aim at allowed them the time to close in on it. Blake used a shadow to fling herself into the air whilst Yang punched at its disturbing legs for a distraction. Whilst it attempted to spin around and aim its laser at Yang, who kept dancing around its legs leaving dents in the armour in her wake, Blake was perched on its back searching for a way to shut it down. She decided on a spot and sliced Gambol Shroud straight into its central operating system ending the fight.

"We need to move as soon as possible. There could be more of them on their way."

"I agree. Please let me get Ruby to safety before we have to deal with you being hired to kill me and all that jazz okay?"

"Let's go." Taking that as a confirmation of their temporary peace treaty being extended Yang melted the doors of the warehouse apart and carried Ruby out over her shoulder. "You're going to carry her like she's a sack of potatoes?" Blake questioned.

"Is this really the time to scrutinise my carrying methods?" However Yang switched her hold on Ruby to carry her bridle style and they began to run, "I've got a place nearby which should be safe."

"Lead the way." Blake said as her eyes scanned the area for any other potential threats.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologise for the mini cliffhanger last chapter but the fight scenes were particularly lengthy so this was just the way I ended up splitting it up. Anyway there's no action in this chapter but quite a bit of plot and Weiss looking out on her kingdom whilst actually questioning the morality of her father's company. Whilst I've explained some more in this chapter if you have any questions about my alternate, slightly darker, remnant I'd be happy to answer as best I can (I'll try to avoid any spoilers too).**

* * *

Blake awkwardly perched at the breakfast bar in Yang's kitchen whilst the owner in question prepared some tea. Never would Blake have guessed that at the end of her mission she would be in her target's kitchen having pretty much betrayed the gang she had devoted her whole life to. "So do you do this often?" Yang asked her as she began to pour the boiling water into two particularly chipped tea cups.

"Do what?"

"Fight alongside someone you're sent to kill and then have some tea and a chat with them."

"No, you're the first."

"Glad to hear it." Yang winked as she somehow managed to make that comment suggestive.

"Are you always such a terrible flirt?"

"Pretty much. So what are you going to do now?"

"I haven't figured that out yet but I don't want to fight you Yang."

"Thank you, but will they try and hunt you down when you don't return or will they just presume you're dead?"

"They will probably investigate and if I am found out to be anything but dead they will try and remedy that by sending someone like us to find me." Blake took a sip of the scolding beverage which always had a way of making her feel more relaxed, if only she had a book with her.

"Do you need a place to stay? You are welcome to stay here; it's just me and Ruby. We even have a spare room you could stay in until you've figured out what you want to do."

"I don't know, I can't go back to my place seeing as that is where they will look for me but I have no way to pay you rent."

"You could help me out on some of my 'none White Fang related' jobs or there's a coffee shop across the street that's hiring if you don't fancy kicking ass again like we did today."

"We did make an efficient team."

"Heck yeah we did! Right, while you think over where you want to stay I'm gonna call the Ice Princess and let her know what happened."

"Okay. Can we trust her to not tell anyone about me?"

"Goon point. Don't worry I'll convince her that getting on your good side would be beneficial to her seeing as you are also an enemy of the White Fang now."

"I don't want them all dead like she does."

"She doesn't want opposition and she's ruthless I'll give you that but I know she does have a heart. We need to teach the most influential woman in Vale that not all faunus are violent criminals and that they deserve equal rights. If we can change her opinion you may actually be a step closer to what you wanted when you were with the White Fang. You are a faunus right?" Yang questioned inquisitively.

"Yes." Blake didn't want to lie to Yang even though she could have; Yang wasn't as judgemental as most humans and she had even trusted her enough to invite her to stay. In her whole life Blake had never been shown any kindness from anyone and it was startling to meet a genuinely nice person, she had thought that people like Yang were a myth. It was with this revelation that she reached up to her bow and let her ears free. She anxiously awaited Yang's reaction, fearing rejection or even ridicule when she was met with a pause.

"Is your hearing really sensitive?" Blake hadn't really been expecting just sincere curiosity but it was so relieving and uplifting to be accepted for once. She didn't mind answering polite questions seeing as it was ignorance which caused humans to discriminate.

"Yes I can hear long distances with them."

"Sorry about my obnoxiously loud voice then! When did you say Ruby should be waking up?" Blake felt a pang of guilt at that.

"Anytime soon, I hope her concussion won't be too bad."

"Well I think you make a pretty good first impression don't you?"

"Yang! I do know that knocking someone out isn't widely accepted as a good first impression but at least I caught her so she didn't hit the floor."

"I'll make sure she knows that when I tell her what happened."

* * *

Absentmindedly swirling the deep red wine in her glass Weiss gazed at the twinkling city below her penthouse apartment from the wide balcony. As long as she controlled the dust imports and exports she had the most power in Vale. Ever since it became unavailable for public sale, after the defeat of the grimm, dust had been the most highly wanted illegal substance. The Schnee Dust Company had officially disbanded but unofficially became Remnant's illegal dust supplier. The governors still allowed the mining of it under the guise of a possible return of the grimm however they had banned it in an attempt to avoid dangerous in-fighting between the human and faunus populations. However it was inevitable that with no common enemy humans fought amongst themselves and against the faunus therefore black market sales mainly consisted of illegal dust to be supplied to gangs who wished to take Vale as their own.

Weiss saw herself as a benevolent ruler; her company did sell the illegal substance for financial funding however they also used it to prevent Vale from falling into more violent hands. Though many used dust to power weapons and machinery in certain forms it was also an addictive drug meaning that there were people desperate to get their next high from it. Whilst Weiss wasn't exactly proud of this new angle her father had taken with the company she would have to wait until she inherited the whole business before she could change how it operated. After the grimm had been defeated Weiss' father had had to find a way to keep his dust company afloat when the very thing he sold was to be banned, he had to resort to bribes and threats to escape the law and build up the controversial criminal enterprise he now ran. After establishing this reinvention of the Schnee Dust Company in Vale he had left Weiss in control on her nineteenth birthday so he could take his business to the other cities of Remnant. That was more than a year ago and he still checked up on her regularly with the same cold detachment he had always had that Weiss simultaneously feared and hated. The ringing of her mobile startled her and convinced her to return inside and lock up the balcony doors for the evening. "This is Weiss Schnee." She answered, seeing that the caller was Yang.

"Heya, you better get comfortable because I've got a long story to tell you."

* * *

Placing a hand to her pounding head Ruby called out, "Yang?" She heard the hurried, heavy footfalls of her sister and then her reply.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got sat on by a two tonne Ursa."

"That great huh? Well I'll get you some painkiller and water and I've got someone I'd like you to meet."

"Not another fling of yours?"

"Uh no… it may be the person who knocked you out."

"What?! I was knocked out?"  
"Calm down. After we beat up those guys Blake appeared from the shadows and knocked you out because she was sent to kill me or something but I talked her out of it with my charismatic personality and limitless charm and we ended up fighting against a crap load of evil robot things."

"Robots?"

"Yeah that part's still a mystery. We were just talking when they attacked from all sides and we have no idea who sent them or why."

"Weird. Why was this Blake trying to kill you and why have you invited her into the flat?"

"Turns out she's like us. Or like we _were _at least."

"What do you mean?"

"She's lost right now but I can tell she wanted and needed to leave the White Fang. We have to help her because she doesn't have anyone like we have each other Ruby."

"Okay. I trust you Yang."

"Of course you do little sis! I'll fetch you some meds." Ruby released a breath through clenched teeth then rested her head back against her pillows. She listened to Yang's loud, boisterous laughter in the other room and felt a growing curiosity in her mind. She wanted to know what it was about this Blake character that had managed to win Yang over so quickly.

* * *

"It's been a long night." Yang commented as the three girls sat around the coffee table in the open plan living area of the apartment.

"Yang, if Blake is staying here don't you think we should go to her place and collect the stuff she needs before the white Fang get suspicious about her disappearance?" Ruby asked.

"I agree with Ruby, if we go now we can be back within the hour." Blake added.

"Alright but we need to be watchful that they don't see us working together."

"Staying hidden is one of my specialities you know."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**A/N: Next time we'll see whether being stealthy is actually possible when Yang is involved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As it's exam time updates will be slowing down unfortunately but I'm aiming for a chapter weekly or maybe bi-weekly whilst I'm revising. For now enjoy a car chase and an angry 'there's too many stupid peasants to deal with' Weiss in this chapter.**

* * *

Ruby surveyed the street from an overlooking window as Blake and Yang hurriedly packed any important possessions into boxes. "Hey guys…" They simultaneously looked up from their manic packing to worriedly glance at her, "we have company but it's just one guy looking pretty suspicious."

"We're almost done; we'll take the fire exit." Blake informed them.

"Okay." Ruby murmured as she watched the dark clothed man loiter by a streetlamp.

"If we tie them together I should be able to carry all of them whilst you lead us out safely." Yang told Blake as they finished up.

"Okay, are you ready Ruby?" Blake asked as she shouldered a plain black zipped up duffel and headed towards the door.

"Yeah let's move, I don't like the look of that guy one bit." Yang grunted loudly and cursed as she lifted the six tied together boxes.

"I didn't see you pack any bricks, what have you got in here?!"

"Just a few books, you shouldn't have offered if you couldn't carry them." Blake gave her a challenging smirk.

"No I'm fine." Yang had her pride and she'd take any chance to show off. They took off down the stairs and avoided the main entrance instead exiting into a dim alleyway with no illumination but a far off street light. "Wait, where did we park again?"

"Yang! You always forget." Ruby whined.

"Shhh you two. We're not alone." The sisters immediately closed their mouths and turned to Blake, an almost identical look of horror showing on both their features. "Follow me. And wear these." She whispered as she handed them each a balaclava or in Yang's case she forcibly pushed it onto her head seeing as the Blonde's hands were occupied.

"My hair will be ruined." Yang quietly moaned as she followed Ruby and Blake towards the street. Back in reasonable lighting they spotted the car, Ruby's red convertible, and began marching towards it intent on leaving the scene as fast as was possible. That was when Ruby noticed that the man from earlier had vacated his spot.

"Hurry up, that guy could be anywhere or fetching back up." Ruby revealed as she unlocked her trunk. Yang carefully, a rather odd thing for her to be, placed Blake's possessions in and jumped into the passenger seat.

"I called shotgun."

"That's fine." Blake replied as she squeezed herself into the miniscule back seat, her duffel bag in tow. Ruby started the car up and let out a tiny sigh of relief. That was until she saw a black sedan with shaded windows turn into the street.

"Uh-oh." She accelerated out of her parking spot and away as fast as was safe.

"They're definitely following us." Blake stated particularly calmly from the back seat whilst the rapid wind whipped her hair around.

"Should I take them out?" Yang asked excitedly.

"Any excuse for a fight with you isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Guys this isn't the time!" Ruby shouted over her panicked revving as she attempted to shake off their tail.

"She's right." Blake said "What are we going to do?"

"Let's light 'em up!"

"That sounds messy _and_ dangerous."

"Hey, just 'cause none of your ninja stuff is gonna help us in a high speed car chase."

"Use Crescent Rose's sniper rifle function." Ruby gave them a reasonable solution as she rounded a corner nearly tipping the speedy sports convertible over in the process.

"Okay. So how are we doing this? Do you want me to take the wheel because I can't shoot a rifle!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'll do it." Blake answered.

"Alright." Ruby begrudgingly allowed, "But be careful with my baby."

"I will." At that Ruby passed it back to her then focused again on the road.

Blake kneeled in the backseat and lay Crescent Rose across the trunk of the car so that she could get a steady view of the crosshairs as she aimed at their pursuer. With the shot lined up Blake took it. The driver swerved to avoid it. She took a deep breath in. Then out. Not letting the frustration get to her Blake waited for another chance. The recoil jolted her shoulder once more and the pungent smell of burning dust hit Blake's nose as she took another shot. This time she hit the front right wheel of the car causing the driver to veer off and hit the kerb before finally coming to a stop.

"Nice one Blakey!" Yang congratulated.

"Do you give _everyone_ annoying nicknames?"

"You'd better get used to it because I can taunt you loads more now that you're staying with us." Yang let out an exaggerated cackle whilst Blake rolled her eyes.

* * *

One more piece of bad news would undoubtedly be enough to send Weiss over the edge of control and into an unstoppable rage. This new governor, Ozpin, was striving for radical change in the way Vale was controlled. Apparently this fake democracy which let the people believe that they had some power by voting for the governors wasn't good enough for him. He wanted a proper council to run the city and a police force which was actually operational and not simply a collection of incompetent fools as it was now. Weiss was furious that this man dare question her authority and furthermore people seemed to be listening to him. Some of her father's methods were rather barbaric and Weiss didn't really want to run her company like a mob boss anymore but she also couldn't relinquish her built up power to just any dreamer. Her father would do more than punish her if she were to lose the company.

"Your four o'clock appointment has arrived Miss Schnee." Jaune revealed over the intercom.

"Send them in."

"Hey there ice princess!" Yang greeted enthusiastically as she barged in with two slightly less raucous visitors entering behind her.

"Please take a seat." Weiss gestured to the leather chairs opposite her desk as she herself primly sat in her desk chair.

"Thanks. So this is my little sister Ruby again." Yang tousled the hair of the shorter girl with red highlights who slapped her hands away as she greeted Weiss slightly nervously and held out her hand. Weiss looked at the offered hand.

"I'm sorry I don't shake hands unless I have to."

"Oh… Uh. I thought a fresh start might be in order."

"Yeah she's got a real problem with physical contact. Guess you could say she's more like Ice Schnee than Weiss." Yang filled the awkward silence with her laughter as all three of the others turned to glare at her.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake interrupted in order to get the meeting officially started.

"It's a pleasure." Weiss resumed with the polite formalities that had been drilled into her from birth, "will you aid me in disbanding the White Fang?" Weiss questioned, she saw no need to be anything but straight forward and business like.

"I will aid you and give you information if you are willing to listen to my opinion on the matter."

"I'm listening."

"I believe there are many more like me still left in the White Fang and though I do not agree with any terrorism many faunus are simply misguided. When I first joined it was a peaceful organisation and we just wanted equality. The new leader is a ruthless man who was born into a world that hated him and now he is fighting back. Hope for his remorse may be impossible but I don't believe that killing the entire group will accomplish anything. I want to turn it into a peaceful organisation again and hopefully end the discrimination against my people. I need your help to do that. If I can end the criminality in the White Fang then they will no longer cause you trouble."

"That's an interesting proposition."

"Come on, just admit that you'd love to get the White Fang out of the way." Yang interjected.

"This is an important decision for me to make, do you not know of the ongoing fight between the faunus and my father? Of all those that have been killed due to their alliances with us? Yes, I want to remove the White Fang from my growing list of problems but I still don't know if I can trust a former member to help me! My whole childhood was filled with my father's hatred of the faunus and you think I can accept that they are not all criminals just like that?"

"Do you agree with the way your family has treated the faunus? Do you look at me and see something less than a human?" Blake questioned Weiss before she could continue ranting.

"I need time to think about this. Give me a day at least."

"Weiss, I trust Blake and you should too." Yang attempted.

"I was brought up to trust no one and that's gotten me pretty far. You are dismissed." The three of them stood and began to exit the office.

"Thinking that way may have made you money but it doesn't get you happiness, friendship or love. What's worth more to you? If you haven't gotten your father's approval after all you have accomplished isn't it time to find your happiness elsewhere?" Yang knew she was probably dangerously close to eliciting a violent reaction but if she didn't push then nothing about Weiss would ever change.

"Leave." Was the reply that came from the heiress through gritted, perfectly white teeth.

* * *

"Yang? Are we going to go back tomorrow?" Ruby asked uncertainly as they drove away.

"We sure are." That received two disbelieving glances.

"She is just a racist Yang, we'll get nowhere with her." Blake commented dejectedly.

"I think you'll find that we've already gotten into her head. By tomorrow she'll be desperate to take up the only good opportunity she's had to take down the White Fang or at least stop them from stealing her dust."

"If you say so. Where are we going?"

"We're going to see one of my good friends for some information on this 'Roman Torchwick' guy that Weiss is worried about."

"A good friend?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Yeah, a big guy that goes by the name of Junior."

"Yang! Is that the one you threw out of a window a couple of years ago?"

"We've come a long way since then."

"Really?"

"Sort of. We'll just have to see how cooperative he is going to be."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Despite having revision to do I have managed to get some writing done this week so here's chapter 5 in which Junior has a small cameo and Weiss is totally done with her Father's shit.**

**All reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you for all the favourites and follows- I'm astounded finding out that anyone wants to read what I've written whilst hunched over my laptop in a pikachu onesie at one am.**

* * *

Fighting the intense feeling of déjà vu that Yang always got when she entered this club she strolled over the bar, "the usual please, do you guys want anything?" Apparently the other two couldn't relax enough to order a drink so they shook their heads as their eyes searched the busy establishment for Junior. They didn't have to wait long.

"Well if it isn't Blondie herself." Yang smiled sweetly at Junior as he leant against the bar as he had when they first met.

"I hope you haven't forgotten what happened last time you called me that." She warned teasingly.

"What do you want… sir?" He replied hesitantly.

"What do you know about Roman Torchwick?"

"Why do you ask?"

"So you _do_ know of him."

"Of course. I work for him."

"Now that _is_ interesting. Do you call him 'sir' too?"

"Yes. Now is that all?"

"No. Which boss is hotter, me or him? Wait what is Torchwick doing?" Yang had gotten a stern look from Blake when she almost went off topic.

"I'm not familiar with his plans; he just tells me who to hit and I'm not falling for that act again, I don't fancy being punched in the face tonight thanks."

"You're no fun! Where can I find Torchwick?"

"He has many places and associates. This club is sometimes used as a base but he isn't here now." He took a long swig of his drink. "Are we done?"

"Junior!" They both turned to see the Malachite twins approaching the bar. Yang couldn't help the smug grin that crossed her features as she remembered how satisfying her fight with them had been.

"Are you talking to _that_ girl again?!" Miltia questioned disapprovingly whist sending a glare towards Yang.

"It's such a pleasure seeing you girls again. I would ask you to dance but I think there was a lot of property damage last time."

"What do you even want?" Melanie asked.

"I came to see _you_ again of course." Yang replied, her flirty tone only enraging the twins even more.

"Are you actually _trying_ to start a fight?"

"Of course not. Make love not war is my motto or maybe both is more appropriate. Anyway do you have anything on Roman Torchwick?"

"No but I hope he teaches you a lesson when you do find him, come on Miltia." At that they sauntered away, a much wiser choice than the last time they met.

"Maybe I'll see you around Junior." Yang motioned to Ruby and Blake who had been quietly observing the conversation from their bar stools. "Let's get back."

"Yang I know you said it's a long story but now I _really_ want to know what happened when you first came here." Ruby stated.

* * *

There was too much to think about. Weiss couldn't help but see the truth in Yang's words. Maybe her father had to deal with the worst faunus but that didn't necessarily mean they were all the same. That Blake girl hadn't seemed unreasonable, angry, but not a typical scummy criminal. Though Weiss had said that she never trusted anybody she believed that Yang, as irritating as she was, was a good person who wouldn't betray her. However this gut feeling of hers contradicted everything that her father had ever taught her, he had said that everyone wanted something, usually money or power, and that they would betray anyone to get it.

She gazed intensely at the obnoxiously large mirror in front of her and didn't understand how she could fool everyone into thinking she had ultimate control and a heart of stone when she could so clearly see the cracks in her countenance. That angry scar running down her left eye seemed to scream that she was broken to Weiss but when facing others she twisted this failure into an intimidation technique that only fuelled the rumours that she was an unfeeling leader who took what she needed with no remorse.

She was not a naïve little girl but at the age of twenty she knew that she had lived a sheltered life in many respects. Whilst she mastered the art of sword fighting other children had been making friends. Whilst she learned how to manage a multi-million lien company other teenagers had been experiencing their first kiss. Her father had simultaneously gifted and cursed her.

Yang's words echoed in her ears, _'If you haven't gotten your father's approval after all you have accomplished isn't it time to find your happiness elsewhere?' _Weiss didn't know whether she would ever get the fatherly love and acceptance she had always craved. She'd tried for twenty years to get his approval. She had allowed him to control and manipulate her. She didn't owe him anymore, she had her own life. And Weiss was going to finally start living it on her terms.

Dragging her ice blue eyes across her expensively furnished minimalist apartment she couldn't help but see it as empty. Though Weiss loved her comforts she knew that now she was willing to risk her father's blood money for something in her life which would hold more meaning. She wanted that deep, gut wrenching feeling of loneliness to no longer make an appearance every time she saw a mother and her child crossing the road or two lovers clasping hands across a restaurant table as if having each other was all that they needed in life. As Weiss concocted an idea she hoped that it would be possible to have the successful status she had worked so tirelessly for and also to become more than just her father's chess piece. She was renowned for her perseverance and she'd be damned if she couldn't find a way to get everything she wanted.

* * *

"So…" Yang let the word drag out "now that the kid's in bed" she said, waggling her eyebrows at Blake who was curled up on the opposite end of the couch in a particularly cat-like manner.

"Yes Yang?"

"You said no once but if I were to ask you again would you go out for coffee with me tomorrow?"

"Hmmmm." Blake decided to toy with her prey for a while.

"It's fine if you don't see me that way you know." Yang focused her eyes on the floor as a small blush began on her cheeks.

"We do live together, wouldn't it be weird?" Blake voiced her concerns whilst focusing on the sliver of violet eyes she could make out beneath the long eye lashes.

"It doesn't have to be, we could go out on dates and then come home and act the same as we have been."

"Okay, I'll go out for coffee with you Yang but you know I prefer tea." Her eyes shot up as she realised that Blake had been planning to say yes all along.

"Awesome! Be ready for ten A.M, I'm gonna go work off some of this nervous energy with my sandbag."

* * *

"Your father is on the phone Miss Schnee."

"Thank you Jaune." Weiss guided her slightly shaking, manicured hand towards the receiver.

"Good-morning father." She greeted with an attempt at cordiality.

"Weiss I would recommend hiring a personal bodyguard." Her father replied immediately, he never was one to waste his precious time on pleasantries unless there was something to gain from it of course.

"And why would that be?"

"There were two attempts made on my life this week and I have come to the conclusion that the White Fang are not our only adversaries. Therefore it should be the next course of action to warn and prepare you for the impeding danger."

"I thank you for your consideration, was there anything else?"

"No, I shall speak to you again when the monthly reports have been filed." Weiss was left with static as he cut her off and for the first time in months she didn't feel enraged enough to smash any unfortunate vases after speaking to him. It was obvious that he just wanted to protect the company however Weiss would be foolish to not heed his warning simply because she felt rebellious.

"Jaune is my ten o'clock here yet?" Weiss questioned through the intercom.

"No. Oh hang on she's just running in now. I'll send her straight in." Mere seconds later, with a face almost the colour of her cloak, Ruby Rose burst into the office.

"S-sorry I'm late." She managed to gasp out.

"Do _not_ make it a habit."

"I won't." Ruby replied with her gaze fixated on her shoes.

"And look at me whilst I am speaking to you." Weiss didn't have time to chastise a poorly mannered girl. However when wide silver eyes captured hers Weiss felt guilty at her harsh tone, Ruby simply needed some guidance that wasn't in the form of a boisterous blonde brawler. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you."

"Yang informed me of your combat skills, she wasn't exaggerating was she?"

"Well knowing Yang she may have been but I have done a lot of training."

"You managed to incapacitate five White Fang members the other night did you not?"

"Yes."

"What are your opinions on the White Fang?"

"I'm against terrorism but I think faunus deserve equal rights." Weiss truly admired Ruby's honesty and the infectious optimism she carried with her.

"Do you think I am a bad person for being wary of Blake?" Ruby took her time in answering this whilst she fidgeted slightly at the interrogation.

"No, it's understandable that with your upbringing you would naturally feel that way but you have the chance to change things and I think you should take it."

"Ruby, it has been recommended that I hire a personal bodyguard but I do not have many people to trust."

"So was this a job interview?"

"Of sorts."

"Did I pass?"

"Well you didn't explode a crater in my office which means you have already done better than the last time we met. Do you think you could take the responsibility of protecting me?

"I know it's a strange question but aren't you a highly trained fighter? Do you actually need me to protect you?"

"I'm glad you asked, yes I am very capable in a fight however I have been personally warned by my father of the danger I am in which I do not take lightly."

"I'll help you Weiss."

"Can I trust you?" Yet again the red clothed girl paused to consider her words carefully as Weiss waited expectantly for her answer.

"Trust is something that grows with time but know that I always do what I think is right and betraying people just isn't in my nature."

"I will need you around when I am travelling between meetings, my home and this office."

"What about at night?" Weiss spent a moment wondering what Ruby was referring to, bringing the faintest of red tinges to her usually pale cheeks.

"I will dismiss you when I am home safely; if I kept you too long I'm sure I'd get an angry Yang to deal with."

"Probably." Ruby giggled.

* * *

"So I said to him 'looks like you've met your match' and set fire to his tie and you should have seen the look on his face." Yang made a comical shocked expression making Blake laugh for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. The ache in her cheeks was so unfamiliar but entirely welcome as Yang finished another one of her ridiculous anecdotes and took a sip out of the mug before her.

"I can't believe how many puns you claim to have made on the job."

"You _have_ to have a funny one liner right before you kick someone's ass Blake!"

"I tend to just 'kick their ass' before we even talk to each other."

"Well you didn't do that with me, so was I right back then?"

"Right about what?"

"When I said we'd look back on the time we first met and you were trying to kill me and that we'd simply laugh about it. Aren't you glad you didn't deprive the world of someone as awesome as me?"

"Yes. I am." Blake tried to convey how serious she was in her gaze and the small smile that tugged at the right corner of her mouth. Her whole life had been changed by the conversation they had that day, by Yang. The freedom was exhilarating.

"Hey Blake there's a dude in the corner who's been staring at us for the last ten minutes and unless you tell me he's a friend of yours I'm going to have to re-arrange his facial features."

"Is he faunus?" Blake asked with a slight wobble in her tone.

"Yeah, he's got a bushy tail. Here's the plan: I'll say something else that's hilarious and after laughing you are going to turn around and quickly glance at him okay?" Blake did as she was instructed and immediately recognised the wolf faunus.

"He is an old acquaintance of mine. Quincy Lune."

"_That's _his name?!"

"You don't have much room to talk." Blake pointed out dryly.

"Fair enough. Is he going to be a problem?"

"Maybe, we should get going and see."

"Okay, he's not an ex is he? That _would_ be awkward."

"No, he's slightly creepy."

"You don't say." Yang let out a half laugh as she held the door open for Blake whilst giving the coffee vendor a genial smile and wave on her way out. "You don't think he'll tell anyone who would be looking for you about this do you?"

"We'll just have to hope not, he won't have been informed of my disappearance so I doubt he'd feel the need to tell anyone that he saw me in a coffee shop." Just as Blake was thinking about freedom and her future they had to encounter someone from her past.

* * *

Bounding up to the door like a child with news for their parents Ruby greeted Yang and Blake with, "Weiss has hired me as her personal bodyguard!"

"What?!"

"You heard me Yang!"

"Good luck with _that_ Ruby, she's hard enough to deal with once every few days never mind every single day."

"She just doesn't know how to express herself properly."  
"That and she's slightly bitchy but it's your choice who you work for Rubes I'm proud that you managed to impress the ice princess that much."

"She likes my honest opinions and the fact that I won't back stab her like a lot of people would for a large sum of money."

"Sometimes I think about it without the offer of money." Yang joked which received a glare from her little sister.

"Hey! Now she's under my protection even just talking like that is prohibited."

"Alright, calm down. So Blake, I heard you went on a date with someone really hot-was it fun?" Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's antics.

"Yeah they were slightly cocky though."

"I would have said confident."

"I wasn't sure about the venue; it was just some shabby coffee place."

"But don't you think places like that have much more character and a friendlier atmosphere?"

"Guys, do you have something to tell me?" Ruby asked.

"No" They said in a rather eerie unison.

"I'm cool with it just don't involve me in any drama." At that Ruby left them at the door and flung her self onto the couch.

"Were we _that_ obvious?"

"Yes Yang. Yes we were. Let's go and see if Weiss has changed her mind."

* * *

**A/N: Next time we'll see what plans Weiss has been concocting, some serious Bumbleby flirting and possibly someone accidentally setting something on fire...**

**I feel kinda bad at being that cryptic and seeing as my updates have slowed I'll put in a couple of previews of next chapter from two of the scenes I have written:**

**1.**

"Maybe we should try and _break_ the tension." Yang said in an almost whisper.

"What do you suggest we do to achieve that?" Blake replied feeling a tingling sensation began at the brush of skin against her hand as Yang took the book out of her grip.

**2.**

"I'm not ready to die yet!" Jaune wailed from his spot hiding under Weiss' desk.

**I'm just going to cackle manically whilst leaving you with those two snippets for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here's chapter six I wanted to say a big thank you to Tear of Light for reviewing and encouraging me to keep writing- I have managed to get up to around chapter nine so I should be able to keep up with weekly updates. Anyway here's the first chapter with a sort of fully assembled team RWBY! **

* * *

"I don't want to argue with you again, we're going to dismantle the White Fang together. My father is a ruthless and unforgiving man and though I share and exude many of his traits I am my own woman and I can admit that I have wrongly judged a whole race on the actions of but a few. If you want to create a peaceful organisation after we are done I have no objections but I want the terrorist group that they are now to no longer be a threat." Weiss had clearly prepared and thought through her speech and Blake was surprised that Yang had been correct in her assumptions.

"I'm glad to be working with you. Firstly you should know that the White Fang have moles in every corporation so we should keep everything between only us. Secondly the leaders change headquarters so often that there are only a select few who know where and when any meetings are taking place. I also heard a rumour that there are plans to take control of the city but I am not sure by which means they could actually achieve this. However if we assume that being in power is what they want then you and the governors are going to be the next targets for assassination. How well protected is your apartment?"

"It has a few alarms and defence mechanisms but I'll look into making it more secure. What do you think is our best way of stopping them?"

"Honestly I think that if we killed or captured their three main leaders then the whole organisation would fall apart." Blake steadily informed them.

"And who are these leaders?"

"The first is the leader who rose to power and changed the White Fang into the terrorist organisation it is today, his name is Abaddon Chauncy. He is brutal and merciless to the human race and I believe if he was not intelligent enough to know that currently it would be suicide he would have waged another war between the human and faunus. His 'right hand man' is Dexter Lowell, a talented combat specialist but I have heard that he is not known for his loyalty to anyone and that arrogance is his major flaw. There are also rumours that he was raised by wolves but I think that's hearsay. The third is Catherine Fawn possibly the most mysterious of the three but it is common knowledge in the White Fang that she joined at a young age and gradually worked her way to the top earning the respect of many in the organisation."

"And how do we target them?"

"Not easily. It would be wise to attempt to find enough information to be able to track them down one by one. I do not currently know where they reside but I have a few contacts I can pursue for leads on where each of them is staying."

"So where should we go from here?"

"I'll work on gathering more information but we should all be particularly cautious in case they become suspicious of our prying and I'd recommend extra combat practice for everyone."

"That seems acceptable, if you want my trust however I would like you to take Yang with you on your investigations."

"Cool! Will I have to go under cover?! Should I like wear some ears or something? Maybe a tail would suit me better…" Yang trailed off whilst gaining a glare from the heiress.

"You will do what is necessary to gather the needed information as secretly and safely as possible whilst Ruby and I will prepare for the impeding battle and continue to run Vale."

"I'll take that as yes to secret disguises then."

"You are all dismissed and nothing stated in these meetings is to leave this room." Receiving agreeing nods Weiss let out a contented sigh and leant back in her luxurious chair. It was going to be challenging but the rewards would be bountiful.

* * *

"So _do_ I need to dress up as a faunus?"

"How many times have you asked that in the last hour?" Blake queried.

"It has to be at least twenty." Ruby chimed in from above her novel as Yang was sprawled between the two bookworms on the sofa, something she tended to call a 'nerd sandwich'.

"I just want some clarity here!"

"It's a distinct possibility Yang, I don't know if I will get anything out of my targets if they believe I'm betraying them to the human race."

"Hey it's not betraying, you seek equality for your race and not to let us humans suppress you anymore."

"Yes _I_ know that but try telling _them_."

"You have a point, anyway I like playing a bit of _dress up_ sometimes…" Yang raised her eyebrows and even nudged Blake slightly with her shoulder to gain a reaction.

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of responding to that."

"Ah but you just did my dear. It seems you have much to learn." Yang teased.

"And who will teach me?" Blake asked with the hint of a suggestive smirk on her lips.

"God you guys!" Ruby exclaimed red faced.

"Way to kill the mood sis…" Yang huffed and crossed her arms.

"You manage to make anything sexual! I'll leave you to it." At that she stormed out and into her room, living up to her 'teen' label perfectly.

"I thought she'd grown out of temper tantrums but apparently I was wrong."

"Well it's hardly surprising when she's related to you."

"Hey!" Yang pouted and, coupled with the fact that she still had her arms tightly folded across her chest, she appeared as much the moody teenager as Ruby had. That was until, after a few seconds of stewing, she got a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Yang?" Blake asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"You're feeling better?"

"Yes. Much better. You know how Ruby was commenting on all the sexual _tension_ that surrounds us?

"Uh…" Blake was suddenly aware of how close they were; the whole of her left body was in contact with the Blonde beside her. As she raised her gaze to face the two eager lilac eyes before her she could feel goosebumps ripple across her forearms and wondered if she had the same affect on her counterpart.

"Maybe we should try and _break_ the tension." Yang said in an almost whisper.

"What do you suggest we do to achieve that?" Blake replied feeling a tingling sensation began at the brush of skin against her hand as Yang took the book out of her grip.

"First we get rid of distractions." Yang stated in a matter of fact manner before disregarding the novel as she threw it over her shoulder and subsequently the back of the sofa.

"You're picking that up later."

"Of course, but would you accept a kiss to tide you over whilst you wait for your precious story to be returned?" Yang questioned as she leaned her face even closer with a toothy, tempting grin.

"Hmmm, I'm not really the kind of girl who kisses only after one date." Blake almost laughed aloud as yang's cocky expression was immediately traded for one of shock.

"We've had like three dates!"

"When were these? I don't think they count if I wasn't there."

"We went for coffee…"

"That's one."

"We had a nice car ride in Ruby's convertible."

"I don't think sneaking into my apartment then commencing in a high speed car chase in which I had to wield a sniper rifle in order to escape really counts."

"It was fun though right?"

"I'm not sure about your definition of fun."

"Okay well what about that time I took you to that club where I even knew the owner?"

"Yang you were threatening that owner for information whilst me and Ruby sat by."

"Okay I guess you have valid points but I'm sure you could break the rules for _me_." Twisting around in her spot Blake bought them closer together enabling her to breathe in Yang's curious scent of overpowering fruity shampoo with undertones of dust and something she couldn't name yet.

She didn't know if it was simply due to her heightened faunus senses but Blake always found that people had their own smell and somehow Yang's reminded her of a bright summer day, of that moment when you step out into the sunshine and just have to pause and take everything in because it would be a crime to not appreciate the sheer beauty that the world was offering to you. She knew her thoughts were possibly odd and definitely cheesy but she decided that she simply didn't care. And she did want to kiss those teasing lips which almost always held a smile.

Yang, being slightly taller than her in stature, began to duck her head downwards inching mere millimetres closer and that devilish grin was still there as she lifted an eyebrow and asked, "So what do you say?" So close were they now that this request was practically breathed into Blake's mouth as she realised that Yang was incredibly skilled at creating lengthy intimate moments for someone so impatient in the rest of her endeavours. Blake knew her palms were sweating profusely and her heartbeat thudded loudly in her ears but she wanted this. She wanted Yang.

"Maybe I could make an exception." Taking that as permission Yang's smile grew exponentially wider, how that was possible Blake could only guess but considered their close proximity to be a factor, and brought her mouth closer. Blake closed her eyes as she subconsciously moved to meet Yang. A startling ring cut through the moment in time they had created like a knife as they both jolted upright and turned to the offending article. Yang's mobile was playing a jaunty tune as it buzzed on the wooden coffee table creating vibrations that seemed deafening in the previously hushed room.

"Ugh. Cock-blocked by the Ice princess." Yang whined as she checked the caller I.D.

"See what she wants, it could be important."

"Fine." Yang grumbled as she answered the mobile. "Y'ello?" Blake waited patiently whilst attempting to calm her rapidly thumping heart by breathing deeply. She could easily make out Weiss on the other end of the call stating that she needed back up. "We'll be right there just hold tight."

"What else am I going to do?!" Blake heard the indignant reply shouted down the phone at Yang as she hung up.

"Ruby! Weiss is in a bit of trouble at the office so we need to go help her out."

"I'll drive!" And at that Ruby was at the front door and primed for battle, leaving a collection of Rose petals on the laminate flooring between her room and the exit.

"What have I told you about using your semblance inside Ruby Rose?!" Yang scolded rather ineffectively due to the smirk that was on her face.

"But it's an emergency! Let's go!"

* * *

"I'm not ready to die yet!" Jaune wailed from his spot hiding under Weiss' desk.

"We're going to be fine you idiot! I've called for assistance and-" She was cut off by another torrent of bullets firing into the side of the office from the street outside causing her to leap gracefully behind a leather sofa for cover. "Where _are_ they?!" She was answered by a cease in gunfire, the harsh sound of ripping metal and the clanking of robotic movements being stopped unexpectedly. Weiss risked moving to the shot out window and looking down onto the scene below her.

The collection of robots had been taken by surprise as Yang, in the centre of the writhing group, smashed her way around whilst the other two attacked from the edges of the congregation surrounding the blonde. Blake would slay each of them with precise gashes to their armour whilst Ruby performed a dangerous dance at frightening speeds, swinging that ridiculously gigantic scythe around her petite frame and shearing through metal bodies with ease. Not wanting to live up to the 'princess' nickname Yang insisted on calling her by simply waiting to be rescued Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster and dropped out of the window. Using tactically placed glyphs to slow her descent she landed and brushed off her lapels in slight disdain.

The street was utter carnage. Metal limbs scattered at random intervals told the story of a particularly one sided fight but it wasn't over yet. Placing her feet into her learned battle pose Weiss entered the fray first by freezing a section of the droid formation before she struck them down. Hearing boisterous laughter from somewhere to her right Weiss also heard the shout over the gunshots and general chaos, "So the Ice princess really does live up to her name!" Turning her irritation at that exclamation into cold fury Weiss continued to twirl around as she blocked gunfire and metal limbs whilst striking her enemies in vital areas. The initial surge began to lessen as they dispatched of the unwelcome guests and the three on the outside made their way closer to the blonde in the centre of the commotion, as usual. Preparing a shot of fire, Weiss raised her rapier and aimed however a rush of air left her disorientated as a red blur zipped in front of her and took out the droid she had been intending to cremate. With a startled cry Weiss brought the blade down and a wave of fire crashed into a stationary car that was parked by the side of the road. "Hey! Watch it!" Ruby complained as Weiss barrelled into her.

"Me?! _You_ attacked out of turn and I could have turned you to ash!"

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby muttered as she fired at the head of an enclosing droid.

"We have to move! Now!" Weiss shouted as she eyed the burning car with worry. She clamped her hand onto Ruby's forearm as she dragged her away from the car which at any minute could- 'BOOM!' The flames had reached the fuel tank and exploded, sending metal bodies in multiple directions but thankfully no visible human bodies had been caught in the blast. Weiss and Ruby stood catching their breaths as the other two finished the remaining droids and made their way over.

"Holy crap! Who knew you had something as cool as _that_ in you princess!" Yang exclaimed much to Weiss' chagrin.

"What was _that_?!" Ruby shouted at the heiress "we _were_ doing brilliantly."

"Well perhaps if you had shown some amount of caution and precision in your strikes I wouldn't have set someone's car on fire!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just surprised that you seem to talk so little on the battlefield when you incoherently babble so often at other times."

"Well I'm sorry that you need me to help you win _your_ battles!"

"Congratulations on your magnificent win, you're the strongest _child_ I've ever met. Everyone inside now." Weiss furiously lead the way into her office revealing that she was ending the argument. Ruby let out an angry huff as she followed closely behind, taking out her troubles on another burnt up vehicle as she sliced its carcass in half with one swoop of Crescent Rose. The scorched car split in two with a groan and crashed onto the concrete floor.

"That's one hell of a domestic." Yang commented receiving a glare from the two in front of her and a small smirk from Blake.

* * *

"We need to hurry up this investigation and get some results fast."

"The White Fang aren't behind this Weiss." Yang revealed.

"What?!"

"Those were the same types of droids as the ones which attacked me and Blake at the warehouse the night we met. Neither of us have any idea why they were there or how they knew where to find us."

"It must be that Torchwick. What does he want?!"

"Well from the way they were attacking I'd say they wanted you dead."

"Yes I gathered that but I thought he was just another lowlife criminal who wouldn't be able to control Vale properly."

"Well we all know you have plenty of enemies, it isn't necessarily Torchwick who's behind this."

"You're right. Someone is serious about destroying my father's company and thanks to his past it could be a number of people."

"I think we should move to a more secure location." Blake weighed in.

"I agree!" Jaune squeaked from the corner.

"Let's go back to our apartment, it will be the safest place until you get another office set up." Yang suggested.

"_My_ place has state of the art security."

"You're so stubborn. Don't you think that will be one of the first places they target?"

"Fine. I just need to gather some important things from here first."

"Alright, It's gonna be a squeeze in Ruby's convertible though."

* * *

"This seems rather comfortable to me Yang." Weiss commented smugly from her spot in the front as they raced away from the scene of the fight before the incompetent, meddling police force could become involved.

"Why do we treat her like she _is_ a princess?" Yang grumbled from her squashed position in the two person backseat which currently occupied her, an embarrassed Jaune, a disinterested Blake and a collection of Weiss' personal dust.

"_You_ gave me the title."

"At least I didn't accidentally set a car on fire."

"How much do I have to pay to make you let that go?"

"I won't be bought out, sorry!"

"Ugh. Is she seriously always like this?"

"Yup." Ruby replied with a glace to her side and a small smile, apparently she was no longer angry about their little quarrel. That was when the actual reality of the situation seemed to hit Weiss.

"Wait, where am I going to sleep?!"

"Well you certainly ain't sharing with me." Yang replied.

"Don't flatter yourself." Weiss quipped.

"Well we have three bedrooms and a pretty comfy couch." Ruby informed them before Yang could continue her argument with Weiss.

"I've already figured out how it should work." Yang stated, shocking the other passengers.

"You have?"

"Yeah. Jaune will have the couch seeing as he's such a gentleman, Weiss can have the spare room, me and Ruby will share her room and Blake can go in mine. Does anyone have any serious objections?" Jaune raised a tentative hand. "Yes?"

"I'm fine with sleeping on the couch but will I get a blanket?"

"You seem like you have your priorities in check there Jaune, yes I suppose we could spare a few blankets for your comfort."

* * *

**A/N: So the game to take down the White Fang is officially on! Oh and sorry for the classic getting interrupted by a phone call trick- I just couldn't resist and I love to have a bit of build up in a romance (I'm not going for really slow burn here but I don't want to rush it too much either) For now I'll leave you with some previews for next week:**

**1. **"I am a woman of many talents and these hands are particularly skilled." Yang winked whilst wiggling her fingers, eliciting a blush in Jaune who had just, rather unfortunately, returned from the bathroom.

**2. **"But you look like a cuddly teddy bear!" Ruby shouted with extreme enthusiasm.

"I'm not a teddy bear I'm a lion!" Yang complained.

"You keep telling yourself that." Blake stated sarcastically.

**Try giving those snippets some context- cookies to any who can guess what impressive skills Yang has been using her hands for (And no it's not dirty.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and it seems you guys are looking for some more whiterose (I can't blame you- they are adorable) and I do have big plans for them in the next few chapters so stay tuned (does anyone say that anymore? I guess I do). Anyway here's chapter seven and it's slightly fluffy and domestic surprisingly- enjoy it whilst it lasts.**

* * *

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Yang announced as she threw the door open and ushered in their two new guests. It was obvious that neither of them knew what to say in this rather awkward situation. "Okay I'm going to move some of my stuff into Ruby's room whilst Blake can take her stuff into mine so that the princess can have the nice spare room all to herself."

"Thank you." Weiss replied with a sincerity that startled Yang slightly before she smiled encouragingly.

"When are we going to fetch some of Weiss and Jaune's stuff?" Ruby asked.

"That won't be necessary." Weiss replied cryptically.

"Do you not need to change clothes?"

"I have contacted someone who is to meet me with a package I had made up for occasions such as this."

"You really are prepared for anything." Yang commented.

"Can we trust this person now that you've told them where you are hiding?" Ruby questioned, ignoring her sister's interruption.

"Oh I haven't told them where I am staying- I've arranged to meet them a few blocks away in thirty minutes."

"I'll come with you to collect it." Ruby volunteered.

"Guys, I don't think I can wear girl's clothes." Jaune nervously spoke up.

"As much as I'd love to dress you in a pair of my hot pants I do actually have some men's clothes you could wear if you want to change out of your suit Jaune." Yang answered him.

"U-uh thanks."

"Come on, I think I have a pair of jeans around your size." Yang lead him to her room to root around in her closet leaving the other three by the door.

"Why does she have male clothing?" Weiss questioned Ruby.

"Oh, she err..." Ruby mumbled whilst blushing furiously causing Blake to catch on and raise an eyebrow.

"Well…?" Weiss continued to prod.

"A few guys have left clothes here a few times." That caused Weiss to finally piece the clues together and she joined Ruby in the red cheeked club.

"Right well let's get going." Weiss brusquely moved the conversation on and Blake had to stifle her laugh whilst the other two left the apartment. However she couldn't contain it when Yang shouted her from her bedroom.

"Come and tell Jaune that he looks pretty cause I can't deal with his self-consciousness anymore!" Blake entered the room and found a bright blushing Jaune along with a small pile of possible clothing options and a pissed off Yang. "Tell him to just pick something out and get changed."

"What would you like to wear Jaune?" Blake asked him.

"I guess these are okay." He picked up a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Well get changed then!" Yang grumbled.

"Sorry Jaune, Yang just doesn't like sharing." Blake teased. "We'll leave you to it." And at that she dragged the blonde out of the room and left Jaune to undress in peace. They sat at the kitchen counter in silence until Yang turned to her with a slightly troubled look on her face.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Mind what?"

"That I've slept with a lot of people."

"Why would I mind?"

"I know people that have judged me because of it."

"Yang I'm not going to judge you on your past, I like the person you are now whether you've slept with a hundred people or ten that doesn't change how I see you." Blake didn't need to mention the fact that her past, as part of a terrorist group, wasn't entirely desirable.

"Thank you. So… you like me huh?"

"Yes." At the frank reply Yang flashed her one of her signature beaming grins.

"Good 'cause I like you too."

* * *

The world was darkening as the evening set in and Ruby skipped along the street, her crimson cloak trailing behind her- unable to keep up with her unbridled enthusiasm. Weiss looked on and was shocked to find the corners of her mouth attempting to twitch upwards as if she could ever consider such improper conduct to be amusing.

She froze on the spot when Ruby span on her heel and grabbed Weiss' icy, pale hand with one of hers in an effort to drag her along faster. When she realised they were not moving Ruby turned her wide, sliver eyes in a questioning glance to Weiss' face and a slight crease between her brows began to form. Weiss had to stop herself from reaching out her free hand to smooth Ruby's furrowed brow. She hastily reminded herself that of course this instinct was surely because Ruby would give herself unsightly wrinkles if she continued to frown.

She looked down at their linked hands. She could see so much; the way that Ruby's nails were chipped whereas hers were perfectly manicured, the way that Ruby's teenaged hand was almost lanky looking around her smaller one and the way that Ruby's grip was so sure whilst hers was slack, doubting. As she was observing Weiss failed to realise how this reaction may have been viewed by Ruby who dropped her hand and apologised profusely.

"I'm sorry Weiss I get that I should be more professional but I just really got into the excitement of going on a sort-of-mission and I know Yang said you don't like physical contact so next time just remind me straight away and-" Weiss placed a finger over Ruby's mouth in a shushing motion in order to prevent any more rambling.

"Its fine Ruby, I mainly have an issue with strangers touching me and I'm almost glad you aren't as strict and professional as the people my father had guarding me for my childhood." Weiss couldn't yet tell Ruby how refreshing it was to have someone so different in her presence.

"Okay. I guess I'm not the typical bodyguard type really."

"No, you're probably the opposite of anyone my father would hire if he hadn't let me choose. They would definitely be intimidating and incredibly muscular."

"Hey! I fit those categories!" Ruby replied indignantly and with the beginnings of a pout forming on her pink lips. Weiss simply scoffed and scanned her eyes over Ruby's figure, she was of a petite build but with particularly gangly limbs- perhaps she still had some growth before she reached her full height- and she had childish, cherub like facial features which only added to the innocent air she exuded.

"I'm sorry but I can't really fit you into either of them."

"How about now?" Ruby stepped closer until she could use her slight height advantage over Weiss and looked down at the Heiress. However with her flat boots and Weiss' staple pair of heels Ruby was hardly a towering opponent. As Ruby attempted to glare menacingly Weiss couldn't prevent the tiny giggle that escaped her lips at the fact that Ruby was only succeeding in making herself more adorable and not at all intimidating. The highly uncharacteristic giggling broke Ruby's resolve as she joined in. "I do have muscles though." She stated after they recollected themselves.

"Everyone _has_ muscles Ruby."

"I know that but it takes some strength to fight with Crescent Rose you know."

"I'm sure it does. You are the most impressive eighteen-year-old I have had the pleasure of meeting."

"Really?" Ruby's eyes flicked first to the floor then up again as she uncertainly held Weiss' gaze.

"Of course. I'm sorry if what I said earlier after the exploding car incident made you feel like I think you're useless but I only want you to better yourself and become the best fighter you can be."

"That's okay; I can be too reckless in my eagerness. So am I still good enough to be your bodyguard?"

"You're fine. However we must all strive to better ourselves constantly. Shall we continue?" Weiss gestured ahead of them as they realised that they had distracted themselves from their task.

"Yeah, let's get your stuff!" At that Ruby resumed with the same zeal as before but with a slightly more patient tread compared to her previous skipping.

* * *

After returning from the collection point Ruby and Weiss gathered around the TV, an expensive, flashy piece of equipment due to Yang's insistence that it was a priority, and watched the news channel to see the coverage of the fight. The news reporter was in the street with the clean up operation already underway behind her, "As you can see, the destruction caused by this stand off covers most of the street and along with the left over droids there was also significant fire damage." At that Weiss huffed loudly and crossed her arms. "As of yet it is still unknown as to why this battle occurred and who was responsible, however an office belonging to the illustrious Schnee Company was one of the buildings damaged. There has yet to be an official statement released from the company." Weiss pulled out her scroll and began typing.

"What are you going to say?" Ruby tentatively asked.

"The truth mainly, that it was an attack on the company and that it was dealt with as effectively as usual."

"Won't the police want to question you about it?"

"I couldn't care less what those fools think or want to do, I am more concerned about the fact that someone has used dust possibly from _my_ company to power the droids sent to kill me."

"Well can't you check who has bought any large amounts recently?"

"There's rather a lot to keep track of and seeing as it's not technically legal to sell I don't always keep close tabs on every customer who pleads to have some of the substance that effectively makes the world go round. We gain a lot of devious customers, in fact my father counted on that when he had to reinvent the company. However I will search through the last year's orders for anything that could be even more suspicious than usual." Ruby nodded as she listened intently.

"Have you ever thought of giving up selling dust and doing something else?" Ruby's question took Weiss by surprise but it wasn't at all sarcastic, she was genuine in her query.

"Yes. More so recently than ever, I never thought I could escape the future my father had planned out for me but I don't know if I want to carry on with the company as it is." She didn't need to voice the controversial parts of her business, it was common knowledge that harsh, poorly paid faunus labour was used in the collection and processing of dust.

"If you don't agree there's always another way and I'm sure you could make a living doing something else." Weiss sincerely hoped the world never robbed Ruby of that naïve optimism.

"I'm sure there's a great calling for setting vehicles on fire, where can I apply?" Ruby giggled and patted Weiss' arm affectionately, she always seemed so friendly that it was almost alien to Weiss.

"I think Yang is totally wrong about you being icy."

"That may be but it's useful to have a cold exterior when dealing with some of the people I have."

"Tell me about them."

"About whom?"

"I want to know about all the crazy encounters you've had, I want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"Have you never had a friend before Weiss?"

"Well I hardly think me paying you counts as a proper friendship."

"You pay me to fight with you but I want to know who I'm working with outside of 'office Weiss'."

"Well I'm always working, there's not much more to me than that."

"That's not true; you must have hobbies and little things that make you who you are."

"I've never done much outside of what my father deemed appropriate for his heir."

"Well he can't have forced you to _like _certain things, don't you have a secret love for eating cookies at two in the morning or enjoy watching cheesy movies or have a dream to one day go star gazing with a loved one on a cloudless night?"

"Are they all things _you_ like?" Weiss asked with a slight curve of the right corner of her mouth.

"Yeah." Their conversation lulled slightly as the heiress thought over how she viewed herself as her own father's project rather than a person with her own tastes- she'd made a vow to herself to change that and she was going to stick to it.

"I like singing." Weiss mumbled after a moment.

"That's awesome! I enjoy being incredibly bad at singing, I'd demonstrate but I'm pretty sure the neighbours would complain."

"Are your neighbours very nosy?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"Not really, one of them is an old guy who's practically deaf and the other is a single mom and her daughter who are pretty nice."

"Oh." Weiss paused, "I think I _would_ like to be your friend." They were interrupted then by Yang's loud shout from the other side of the open plan room where she was showing Blake how to cook one of her favourite dishes.

"Who wants some of this amazing pasta served by none other than the hottest chef in town?!"

"I didn't know you called some other chef in Yang!" Ruby shouted back cheekily whilst Weiss smirked at her.

"Oi! Watch it sis, I have the food and therefore the power right now so who is the hottest chef in town?"

"You are." Ruby replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Damn right I am, we'll be ten more minutes until plating it up so prepare your taste buds!"

* * *

Yang skilfully chopped and added the ingredients to her pasta sauce as she directed Blake to the cutlery. "I have to admit I'm slightly impressed by your cooking expertise Yang."

"I am a woman of many talents and these hands are particularly skilled." Yang winked whilst wiggling her fingers, eliciting a blush in Jaune who had just, rather unfortunately, returned from the bathroom.

"Do you need any more help?" He asked whilst awkwardly rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

"Yeah Blake's just carrying some stuff to the table now, grab some plates for us."

"Sure." Yang drained the pasta as she watched the blond boy almost drop a plate before recovering quickly and aiding Blake in setting the table.

When they had all gathered around the dining table, painting the portrait of a typical mismatched friendly gathering and not two sisters, a former assassin, an illegal mob like company boss and her secretary Yang made an announcement.

"Before beginning, the rules of our table are as follows: rule number one is you must praise the chef before eating, the second is that no objects intended for eating and drinking purposes are to be thrown or used as makeshift weapons- though that _was_ an interesting thanksgiving…"

"Yang!" Ruby complained whilst a blush formed on her cheeks, earning the two sisters some questioning glances from the others.

"Oh yeah where was I?"

"Rule three." Blake replied straight-faced.

"Right, the final rule is that cutlery must be used for all food products except for the obvious exceptions. This rule is important to remember when guests are around isn't it Ruby?"

"Yang! That was _one_ time" was the teen's mortified reply.

"Uh… so can I eat the garlic bread with my hands?" Jaune questioned nervously.

"Yes but remember rule one!" Yang replied particularly enthusiastically.

"What was that again?"

"Praise for the chef!"

"Oh okay, I guess I'll start. Thanks for the food Yang it looks great."

"As great as me? Praise _me_ not the food!"

"You are pretty great."

"Just pretty?!"

"Okay next person" Blake interjected before Yang could become more offended, she turned to Weiss who realised she was next in the odd passing of compliments tradition.

"You are a generous person to welcome us so warmly into your home, thank you." Weiss twisted slightly in her seat to face Ruby who was now being passed the metaphorical baton.

"You're the best big sister anyone could hope for, even if you embarrass me _all_ the time." Finally it was Blake's turn.

"Though this is quite clearly a method to boost your already inflated ego I'll say my part. You can see the best in people when they can't even see it in themselves and you don't judge anyone for their appearance- I admire you so much for that Yang and I owe you. Thank you." The rather intense meeting of their eyes was cut short by Ruby making gagging sounds due to the cheesy sentiment which set them all into fits of laughter.

"Okay as much as I enjoyed that, let's get eating!" Yang proclaimed loudly.

* * *

The odd group were gathered around the large sofa as they made last minute checks to the plan for information gathering on the White Fang.

"Aaawww Yang you look so cute." Ruby squealed.

"Cute wasn't what I wanted to go for." Yang muttered grumpily as she crossed her arms and rested them on her folded legs. This pose coupled with the fact that she was currently sitting on the floor gave off such a childish air that Ruby could barely contain another squeal. The particularly adorable, rounded, golden ears that were perched on top of Yang's head were what had originally elicited such an excitable reaction from her little sister.

"But you look like a cuddly teddy bear!" Ruby shouted with extreme enthusiasm.

"I'm not a teddy bear I'm a lion!" Yang complained.

"You keep telling yourself that." Blake stated sarcastically. "So can we finally set off now?" Her apprehensiveness made obvious by the wringing of her hands.

"As soon as Jaune has finished setting up the feed so we can hear and see what is going on." Weiss answered surprisingly patiently.

"So am I going to have a cleavage cam?" Yang asked.

"No. We've established that that is not at all practical or necessary already. We have miniature cameras which will be placed on your collars and you will both have fitted microphones and earpieces. They will all link up to this laptop once Jaune has figured it out."

"Okay I think we're good to go." Jaune gave them the thumbs up and they turned to see a small video box which contained Blake's view of the scene.

"Alright! Nice work" Yang congratulated whilst patting him on the shoulder. "Let's get this party started!" At that she practically dragged Blake to the door.

* * *

"I didn't realise I'd be risking my life before we even got there." Blake stated as she took in the yellow motorcycle that Yang was now stroking almost indecently.

"Careful what you say about my Bumblebee! Don't worry, the nasty kitty cat didn't mean it baby."

"You're talking to your motorcycle?!"

"Yes, now get on. And remember to hold on tight." Yang wiggled her eyebrows getting an eye roll in return.

"You are utterly awful."

"And you love it." Blake was about to send another witty retort her way before a loud voice rang out in the earpieces they both wore.

"Will you stop flirting and get on with it!" Weiss instructed. Blake nodded and shrouded her more inappropriate thoughts in professionalism. She swung onto the bike behind Yang and clutched onto the girl in front of her, inhaling leather and fruity shampoo. Her breath flew out of her lungs when Yang accelerated and an addictive mix of fear and thrill bubbled in her belly.

* * *

Weiss couldn't stop her continual pacing as they waited for Blake and Yang to reach their destination, Jaune was nervously ensuring that their tech was still functioning whilst Ruby bounced up and down with impatience. "Why couldn't I go with them?" Ruby whined to no one in particular.

"We already discussed this." Weiss snapped back. "Yang has only just deemed you old enough to go into field work and I need you to make sure this apartment is secure. Not to mention how dangerous this mission could be."

"Alright." Ruby conceded with a deep, over exaggerated sigh as she threw herself onto the couch- receiving a squeak from Jaune who was thrown into the air above his spot on the sofa by her actions. After he recovered Jaune let out a small cough.

"What is it?" Weiss questioned him with a worrying immediacy.

"A Mr Ozpin has been contacting the company about setting up a meeting with you."

"Ozpin? That new politician with his ridiculous notions of changing the world?" Weiss mocked harshly.

"Y-yes. He would like to meet with you to discuss your possible backing of him in his campaign, should I tell him you're not interested?" Weiss bit her lip as she mulled over this new threat to her power.

"No. Tell him to give me two days to consider meeting with him as we are currently dealing with the moving of our office."

"Okay. Oh, they're nearly there." They gathered on the couch, around the laptop on the coffee table, and watched the live feed with immense concentration.

* * *

**A/N: Team Bumbleby on a mission! **

**I think I may update again before next weekend due to being quite far ahead writing wise at the moment. I'm going to continue my trend and post a couple of previews for next chapter anyway:**

**1. **"So… do you have a plan of action?" Yang questioned, "This not beating people up thing isn't really my usual style."

**2. **Still blushing with equal parts embarrassment and anger Weiss turned to the girl sat close next to her, "Next time I will be sending you to lead them Ruby."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy RWBY Thursday! Here's an extra update this week seeing as I've just written chapters 10 and 11 (in which there's a lot of cute Ruby in bound) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed with their thoughts- i love to hear what you guys think. Anyway here's part one of the team's first mission together.**

* * *

Sordid, grotty, rundown, there were many words of the like that could be used to describe Lex's bar. Yang parked Bumblebee a fair distance away and wrinkled her nose as the overpowering stench of fish hit her with all of its pungent force. "Ugh, why would you want to hang out so close to the fishing district?!"

"I don't mind it." Blake commented.

"A cat thing?"

"Probably. Anyway this is a renowned faunus owned bar that should give us some incite into what the White Fang are planning."

"Lex's? Who is this Lex?" Yang asked as they approached the decrepit sign that hung above the boarded up windows.

"The owner. Remember you're a lion faunus here to see Lex." Yang prodded the carefully placed ears on top of her head to remind herself that they were there.

"Don't knock them out of place you dolt!" Weiss screeched into her ear piece.

"Ouch" Yang complained at the volume. "Isn't there any way we can turn that down a bit Jaune?!"

"Right will do." Steeling themselves for whatever they would encounter Yang let Blake open the door and lead them into the establishment. The smell of fish was replaced by that of stale beer, sweat and smoke. It was surprisingly packed for such a small place and there was a cacophony of mutterings, coughs and laughter which was overwhelming at first. The lighting was dim but allowed the two of them to pick out the bar and various exits, should a hasty get away be necessary.

Approaching the bartender Yang summoned up the constant confidence she was known for and added a sway to her hips. Of course she was drawing the attention of plenty of patrons- she wasn't sure whether that would be detrimental to their mission or not. Meeting the eyes of some of the more hungry looking stares with no fear deterred a few of them but Yang decided to focus on the task at hand. The bartender moved over to where they leaned against the bar in an attempt at inconspicuousness.

"What can I get you ladies?" He asked.

"Strawberry sun-" Yang started before Blake cut her off.

"Where can we find Lex?"

"Oh it depends what you're here for but he's definitely around."

"We need to speak with him."

"I don't think he's hiring at the minute if that's what you're after, we have plenty of waitresses." The bartender nodded towards a scantily clad rabbit faunus who was serving drinks to a group of hollering poker players.

"Please." Blake tried again.

"We're desperate." Yang piped up with the widest eyes she could muster. He took a moment to look them over and eventually sighed with resignation.

"Alright. Jamie!" The bartender shouted out and another man came out of a back room- a man that, Yang realised with a terrible dread, could threaten everything.

"Aw, crap." She murmured as Jamie walked ever closer to them, giving Yang flashbacks to the alleyway in which she had threatened him for owing Weiss. She realised with a smirk that he still had a slight red mark on his throat where she had burned him, the admiration of her craftsmanship didn't last long though as she realised what this could mean.

"What's wrong?" Blake whispered back.

"I know this dude. Let's just hope he doesn't blow my cover." By now Jamie had reached them and began staring inquisitively at the two girls; his eyes roaming until they settled on Yang's face, one that he had sworn to never forget. He visibly gulped.

"W-what is it?" He stammered out.

"These girls need taking to Lex, do you think you're up to that newbie?" There was a pause in which Yang prayed to anyone who would listen that he wouldn't squeal on them and end up starting a giant brawl, however fun that may seem in her imagination.

"Y-yes. Follow me." He lead them away from the general crowd and over to a set of stairs that had been hidden from the main entrance and was considerably darker. "I-I did pay back what I owed sir." Jamie addressed Yang as they abruptly stopped halfway up the staircase; Blake looked at Yang questioningly at the word 'sir'.

"Yes I know that, I'm not here for you so just relax."

"Oh good. Well Lex's office is at the end of this corridor- good luck I guess." He left them no time to reply before he scurried away.

"Why is it that everywhere we go we somehow encounter someone you've either threatened or outright physically assaulted?" Blake questioned as she began down the single file, dingy hallway.

"It's just a coincidence I swear."

"Do you make a habit of getting people to call you sir?"

"It lets them know who's really in charge _and_ it adds to my ego so it's a win-win."

"Well it might be best to approach this next target with a less forceful attitude- at least until I signal that we're forgetting the good cop tactic."

"Sure thing." They were nearing the end of the hallway and the loud creaking of wooden floorboards ceased as they stood before the door which apparently housed Lex. Blake glanced at Yang, who gave her a reassuring smile to signal that she was ready, and she brushed her knuckles sharply against the last barrier of defence.

"Come in!" The shout came from inside, a low but jovial voice with an odd accent that Yang couldn't quite name. Placing her palm on the brass Blake twisted the handle and lead them into the room.

At first glance it was an average, if not slightly unconventional, office of sorts. There was an abundance of mahogany furniture, including a gigantic desk which took up more space than was clearly necessary, and various containers with amber liquids on almost every surface. There was an antique jukebox in one corner which instantly drew Yang's attention but other than that the most interesting part of the room was the man who was leant back recklessly in his chair with his hands behind his head and his feet resting on the desk. Wearing Leather boots, jeans and a vest jacket and shirt combo the look was completed by a black Stetson hat which rested on his brow. He was the picture of nonchalance as he lazily turned his gaze towards the doorway in which they both hovered.

"Well 'ello there. What could two young girls such as yerselves possibly want with me?" He mused aloud.

"We'd like some information." Blake revealed. At that Lex gave a sigh and sat up straight, removing his legs from their propped up position in the process. He gestured for them to enter with a heavily tanned right hand as he took the cigarette out of his mouth with his left. He released his breath slowly and precisely through his crooked- most likely been broken before- nose.

"Close the door and take a seat." He ordered before taking a swig of the liquor in one of the glasses on his desk. "What sort of information are yer looking for?" He addressed Blake.

"I'm sure you hear a lot of things but we are interested in anything you know about the White Fang." Lex visibly winced at the mention of the terrorist organisation.

"I don't know why you want to know about them but I'd suggest forgettin' whatever it is you wanna do."

"Do you know where we can find any of the three leaders?"

"I guess you don't care much for your life then." He drawled and, with a humourless laugh, he removed the cowboy hat from his head revealing the horns that grew out of his skull. They were small but prominent on his shaved head and created an intimidating effect.

"Do you know anything or not?"

"I don't associate myself with extremists but there 'ave been a lot of rumours lately, more than usual. Before I regal you with all the idle chit chat I hear from my lovely customers I'd like to know what I'm gaining from speakin' to you at all."

"We can pay you."

"Now yer talkin'"

"Two hundred Lien?"

"Hmmm add another fifty and we 'ave a deal."

"That's acceptable."

"Right, well I 'ave heard of a plan to take control of Vale. Everyone knows they don't have the power or numbers to do that themselves so there's been whispers of some sort of alliance with another group. There's no certain name to this 'extra aid' but the most popular rumour involves financial backing with dust powered weapons being used. As for the big three I've only ever met Dexter Lowell- he visits us sometimes. He has a flat by the docks but I couldn't give an exact address. The other two are still as elusive as ever I'm afraid."

"How often would you say Lowell visits you?"

"Never more than around three times a month."

"When did he last visit?" At that Lex raised an eyebrow a flashed a slight smile which for some reason had Yang on edge.

"Why he's here tonight, what a good ol' coincidence eh?"

"Where is he now?"

"He's currently in a high stakes poker match goin' on in one of the back rooms, do you 'ave my money then?"

"Take us to this match." Blake presented the cash and placed it atop some of the papers that littered the monster sized desk.

"I'll show you the room but I don't think he's gonna want to talk to you, what do ya want with him anyway?"

"Our business with Lowell is purely _our_ business."

"If you're lookin' to be recruited I'm sure I could find a couple of waitressing shifts here for you two instead."

"No thanks."

"So be it." He sighed again and stubbed out his cigarette as he stood up to lead them to the poker match. Crossing the main room with Lex guiding them drew even more stares than before and made Yang itching to hit someone. He stopped in front of a door on the opposite side to the bar and gave them a tip of his hat.

"Well here ya go ladies. There's an intense poker match goin' on in there so do whatever you need to and leave or buy a drink if you're stayin'." They both waved him off as he was shouted over by a rowdy customer and turned to face each other.

"So… do you have a plan of action?" Yang questioned, "This not beating people up thing isn't really my usual style." Before Blake could reply Weiss' grating tones chimed into their ears with her input.

"Ruby had an idea, a very good one actually; you could enter under the guise of being waitresses and scope out the situation."

"That sounds reasonable." Blake stated.

"One problem- we aren't exactly dressed appropriately and there could be anyone or anything behind that door." Yang pointed out.

"By going undercover we can enter the room for a genuine reason so they won't be suspicious and then we can plan how to deal with Lowell, after identifying him of course. It is the best idea we have. I propose you cause a distraction whilst I gather the waitressing uniforms and we can meet in the toilets to change." Blake was efficient and straightforward as usual.

"I'm in."

"Okay well I think the door near the bar is where I could find the storage room so I'll need you to draw the attention to this corner of the room." Blake gave Yang the instructions and began making her way as discreetly as was possible over to the opposite side of the room.

Yang had to think quickly, she needed a distraction but didn't really want to draw the attention to her or she wouldn't be able to go undercover. She was in a bar with a large group of drunk, boisterous men- this lead her to a prompt solution. She spotted a poker game around a table in the middle of the room. She would also bargain an inch of her beautiful hair on the chance that at least one of them would be cheating.

Strutting over to the group, her presence wasn't noticed as all players were engrossed in the game. She knew what to look for and was glad when she spotted it. A shrewd looking faunus with bright red hair and similarly coloured pointed ears deviously removed another card from his sleeve and into his hand. Yang inched closer. It was time for her to play the 'I'm just a dumb blonde' card again. She tripped and knocked the redhead forwards in his chair. The cards in his sleeve spilled onto the table as he let out an "Oof!"

"I'm so sorry! Silly me- I wasn't looking where I was going." Yang apologised profusely as another disgusted player sprung up from his chair when he realised that someone had been swindling him out of his money.

"He was cheating!" He shouted as he pointed a finger at the redhead still recovering from having Yang's weight thrown into him. There was utter uproar as Yang backed away from the table and others began voicing their opinions. The shouts drew the eyes of the rest of the bar and by the time the first punch was thrown Yang was out of harms way. By the time the first chair was thrown she was entering the ladies room.

Yang laughed as she sat on a sink with her legs dangling off the side. She waited. It was barely seconds before she became restless. She swung her legs around and hummed a tune. The door swung open and there stood a wide eyed Blake holding a collection of fabrics.

"You didn't need to start a war." She stated as she passed a few items of clothing over.

"Hey it worked didn't it?"

"Yes it did." Blake conceded as she chose a stall to change in. Yang entered the next one over and inspected the uniform, she had considered it skimpy when she saw a waitress earlier and now she was only being proven correct.

"Right I'm gonna remove the camera thing cause I'm pretty sure the ice princess is secretly a perv but before you nag at me I'll put it back on when I've changed."

"How _dare_ you?!" Weiss all but screeched in her ear as Yang heard Blake laugh next door.

"So you _want_ me to keep it on whilst I change?" Yang joked.

"Of course not! Just hurry up!" Deciding she'd caused enough aggravation Yang turned off the mini camera and attempted to change. The skirt was scandalously short but was the least of her worries as Yang tucked in the white blouse and realised that she was going to have to close the buttons over her chest. The shirt did up around her stomach but once she reached the top few buttons the material was straining to close around her breasts. She let out a few choice words and ended up leaving even more of her cleavage on show than she normally did.

"Why are you swearing?" Blake asked from the stall next to her.

"Let's just say I think Lowell might be pretty distracted when I'm wearing this."

"They really don't leave much to the imagination do they? Are you ready?"

"Yup." At that Yang gathered her clothes and re-fitted the camera to her collar before exiting the stall. She was greeted by Blake in the same black skirt and white blouse and chuckled before she let out a wolf whistle, "well Bella-dayum girl! We are some hot waitresses." Blake rolled her eyes at the pun but still had a smirk to show her amusement.

"Okay, I think I can fit through that window and hide our clothes outside. When we leave we can drive bumblebee round the back and collect them." Yang looked sceptically at the particularly tiny window that was set high into the wall, connecting with the ceiling.

"I'll give you a leg up." Yang leant against the crumbling tiles as she linked her fingers together and faced them palm upwards. Blake approached and placed her foot onto Yang's hands whilst bringing her own hands to rest on the shoulders in front of her. The blonde grunted slightly as she lifted Blake upwards, who grasped the windowsill and pushed the glass outwards to let in the cool night air. Still holding the faunus' weight Yang managed to let out between barred teeth "Not that I don't like the view but could you hurry up?"

"Just a bit higher." Yang gave her another push; Blake pulled herself up and perched on the spot- half outside and half in.

"Pass me our clothes; I can drop them down here." Blake instructed.

"Sure." Yang threw up their bundled up garments and Blake dropped them out into the street below. "Right come on then, jump." Yang held her arms out and she looked up at Blake who raised an incredulous eyebrow. "I can totally catch you!"

"We'll see then." Blake replied with her signature smirk and practically pounced at the blonde. Yang had all of the air squashed out of her lungs as she was hit square in the chest by a flying Blake. She managed to catch her but the momentum carried them a few unsteady steps backwards as Blake clung to her. Yang had to tilt her head upwards slightly to meet the gaze that was directed her way by the girl who was currently wrapped around her torso. She couldn't help the largest, smuggest grin from cracking up her face as she realised she hadn't actually toppled over and it widened when Blake awkwardly blushed and mumbled, "Uh… Yang?" That was when she realised that she had been cradling Blake's ass for a rather inappropriate length of time and she let out a laugh.

"Don't act like you're the innocent one here Belladonna you just threw yourself into my arms and you don't seem that eager to let go either…" Blake turned a darker shade of red as she removed her hands from their position around Yang's neck and unhooked her legs from Yang's waist.

"Do I seriously need to interrupt you two _again_?!" Weiss complained into their earpieces as they took a step away from each other, both slightly breathless though neither could state whether it was actually from the collision or their proximity.

"Let's take down Lowell." Yang punched her fists together with enthusiasm as they left the room. They avoided as much eye contact with other patrons as possible as they surreptitiously excited the bathroom and strode towards the still shut door which, if correctly informed, held the notorious Dexter Lowell.

* * *

Still blushing with equal parts embarrassment and anger Weiss turned to the girl sat close next to her, "Next time I will be sending you to lead them Ruby." She received a slightly smug grin at that.

* * *

**A/N: I'll upload part 2 of the mission hopefully this weekend. I felt that I focused a lot on bumbleby in this chapter but then re-read chapter 10 (coming in the next couple of weeks) in which whiterose is more of a focus so I'll try and keep the pairings even but sometimes I just write scenes and they either become slightly shippy moments or more plot related. Anyway let me know what you think and here's a couple of previews for next chapter:**

**1. **"Only two of us will be walking out of this bar without the aid of a stretcher and I'm not betting on you being one of them."

**2. **Weiss felt an uncomfortable twist in her gut at the break in Ruby's voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here's the second part of the first mission, thanks to all the reviews and encouragement (It really does help me to get more written up). **

* * *

The room was darker than the bar had been and as they entered they were hit with a concentrated collection of cigarette smoke that almost made Blake cough as it hit her lungs. It was a simple room designed that way for its simple use. There was a large round table placed centre fold under a fluorescent light which gave off an oddly unsettling buzz to break the tension fuelled silence. The men gathered around the table were obviously wealthier than the customers in the main bar as most wore tailored suits accented with flashy accessories. There were an abundance of chips on the table which explained the immense concentration of the players as the stakes were particularly high. They turned their heads to stare down the intruders as one spoke up, "Yes?"

Yang stepped forwards, making herself more visible, "Do you gentlemen require any refills or other assistance?" Most of them waved her away but after taking in her rather ample and on show bosom she caught the hungry stare that one sent her way.

"I could think of a few things you could _help_ me with." He leered.

"And what would that be sir?" Yang questioned with mock civility as she stepped closer to him. Blake had stayed partially covered in the shadows seeing as her katana, Gambol Shroud, was barely hidden on her back from prying eyes. She had attempted to cover it with her hair but in plain view it would be easy to spot whereas Yang's gauntlets were passed off as rather eccentric accessories.

"Why don't you come and sit next to me whilst we finish up?" He suggested whilst pulling out a chair beside him.

"Sure." Yang agreed with what Blake knew was faked enthusiasm. Blake collected a chair from the corner of the room as silently as possible and sat by the door, just out of the pool of light. She watched in rapt attention as she witnessed Yang's dumb blonde act in action; it was so peculiar to see her giggle girlishly and twist a strand of golden hair around her finger. They waited as the men continued to play, searching for a sign as to who was the man they were after. They didn't have to have much patience. With a few contemptuous sighs sent his way the most recent winner collected the chips with a wolfish grin on his face. The man who had claimed Yang smacked his palm down onto the table causing the glasses of amber liquid to shake precariously.

"Damn you Dexter!" He complained.

"Well lads, I thank you for the money." Dexter Lowell joked as he pocketed the chips and stood up with his grey tail swishing behind him, his voice was a rough, low rumble. Yang sent Blake a worried glance. It was time to decide what course of action they would take.

"What are you both waiting for? Deal with him quickly." Weiss spoke into their ear pieces. Blake wasn't sure if just attacking him would be the best idea. Whilst she was deliberating she forgot that Yang was never as patient as she was and noticed the blonde standing from her perch.

"Are you guys finished for tonight?" She asked.

"I'm not finished with _you_ yet." Was the seedy reply from the man she had attracted the attention of. She laughed as Blake continued to watch the scene unfold from her position in front of the door.

"You will be soon." She stated to the sleazy man as Blake began to recognise the slightly scary look in Yang's eyes. "Only two of us will be walking out of this bar without the aid of a stretcher and I'm not betting on you being one of them." With her classic, witty speech finished she punched him straight in the jaw and he immediately fell to land on the wooden floor with a resounding 'thump' that seemed to echo around the room as the other five poker players gaped in shock.

It was the prime time to strike and Blake did just that, unsheathing Gambol Shroud on her way towards her first target she heard another giggle from Yang. It seemed most of these men were definitely not fighters of any sort and as Blake struck down one Yang slammed into another with her shoulder and left him sprawled out on the poker table, various cards and chips slipped to the floor and lay forgotten. Blake aimed to knock out rather than kill as she ducked and twisted under the arm of an attacker and smashed the hilt of her blade into his temple. It was when Weiss practically shouted in her ear that Blake noticed that Lowell and the other remaining player were making a dash for the door. "Catch him you idiots!"

They both burst into the main bar and Blake threw Gambol Shroud, in its chain and sickle form, at Lowell's back but with astonishing reflexes he turned and caught it mid-air. Blake could barely gasp before she was being yanked towards him- her own weapon being used against her. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair as Yang barrelled past her and threw herself at Lowell, tacking him to the ground where she began punching at his face. She managed to connect a few beatings into his nose and jaw before Lowell began to block her efficiently and as Blake reached them they were tussling with neither getting any clean shots.

The other patrons in the bar were jeering and whistling as they watched. It was distracting but Blake focused on yanking her weapon back into her hand before shouting, "Yang let me get some clear shots in!" At that the Blonde wrestled her way off him and Blake began to fire at the man on the ground. He simply flashed them a sinister and scarily wolf like grin again as he used his aura to prevent any damage. In one swift motion he stood up and threw his black overcoat aside revealing a plain, similarly coloured, cotton shirt underneath, however as Blake looked closer she could see some black straps looping around his shoulders and upper torso. She continued to fire as she creased her brow. He was still smiling as he reached both hands steadily behind his shoulders and gripped something there. He swung his arms back over his head and revealed the two axes in his hands, the blades were small, only about the size of an open hand, but were finely crafted and clearly sharp. This didn't deter Yang who apparently had gotten tired of waiting and yet again charged at the maniacal man who corrected his stance to better meet her.

Metal on fist clashed as Yang attempted to smash through the two axe blades and Lowell deflected her blows effortlessly. If she wasn't careful she would expend all of her energy. Blake rounded him and swung her blade at his waiting back however he used his right arm to block her attack whilst still holding Yang at bay with his left. And so they began a strange three person dance; neither side gaining anything over the other. The muscles in Blake's arm strained to keep up the rapid tempo that they had set and she winced as she felt her knuckles graze painfully along the side of Lowell's axe blade. Neither her nor Yang could seem to break past his defence- how much longer could they keep this up?

A loud shout boomed from the bar over to the scuffling trio, "Stop that immediately or I will 'ave to escort ya off the premises!" Lex ran towards them with two pistols in tow as Blake and Yang continued to fire hit after hit at the impenetrable axes.

Lowell threw Blake off balance and stepped to the side, giving him the time to rasp out, "They attacked me Lex, it's merely self defence."

"Nevertheless, I think it's time you all left."

"But we aren't finished yet." Yang stated as she glared at Lowell, her chest heaving with the hurried breaths she was taking.

"I have to agree with her on that one Lex. You know I can't let a couple of girls cross me and live to tell the tale." Lowell turned to Lex and swung. Lex rolled to the side and shot at his attacker, it seemed the pistols were dust powered and thus the bullets exploded on contact sending Lowell a few steps backwards and into Yang's waiting fists. The fight continued but with another player in the mix and Blake swung at Lowell finally getting a hit and drawing blood from his right bicep. He growled and threw himself away from the girls and into Lex's direct path. This surprised the cowboy who was disarmed with a swing of an axe and then lifted into the air.

"Well darn-" Lex was thrown across the room and with a loud crack smashed into the bottles of liquor displayed behind the bar.

"Where were we?"Lowell questioned as they resumed combat. The girls were weaving around him as he span to block each of their attacks but Blake knew they couldn't keep this up for a great amount of time. Lowell's aura must be running low by now; she could feel hers depleting with every well aimed axe blow to her arms. It was becoming increasingly difficult to deflect hits and Blake felt some unsettlingly warm blood drip out of a small cut along the back of her hand and onto the floor. This needed ending quickly. She focused on looking for an opening.

* * *

Ruby had stood the moment the fight started and began bouncing on her heels in anticipation.

"You can go and help them Ruby, it looks like they need it. Take an earpiece and microphone though." Weiss allowed and was immediately left with a collection of twirling rose petals before her. She admired the crimson petals, delicate like snow flakes, whilst Jaune accidentally inhaled one and doubled over coughing and spluttering. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen, the battle was raging on- the stakes dangerously higher than those of the poker game they had interrupted. She suddenly wished that she'd told Ruby to be careful.

* * *

She saw a chance. Blake sliced along Lowell's left forearm and drew more blood, sending him staggering into Yang who punched his cut up bicep and jaw. However she was left vulnerable to attack. He swung wildly and hit the lucky jackpot- he had connected a blade into Yang's upper chest, near her shoulder. The blonde let out a loud cry as she punched his face again, forcing him to let go of the axe which was now lodged in her shoulder. Whilst he retreated slightly his remaining weapon opened up a crimson river horizontally across Yang's abdomen as she was unable to summon up enough aura to protect herself. Yang clutched at the wound with her right hand, her eyes bulging wide but even so she shot a shell from her left gauntlet at Lowell's chest. He was forced backwards by the powerful point blank shot. Blake rushed forwards and guided her katana into his waiting ribcage. It was over. He dropped the other axe and fell to his knees, landing in a puddle of his blood which was gradually growing as he took his last few breaths. Blake shouldered her blade and ran forwards to steady Yang who was swaying dangerously on her feet. Yang only had time to mutter out "something tells me Lex won't invite us back." Before her eyelids snapped shut and she collapsed her entire weight onto Blake.

"Ruby is already on her way- stay calm and we'll get her to hospital as soon as possible." Weiss instructed into her ear as Blake awkwardly held Yang up whilst tying to avoid the axe that was nestled into her. The group of customers that had collected to watch the fight turned away as if this was a common occurrence and resumed whatever they were doing beforehand, leaving a sizable space around Lowell's body and the two girls. Blake took in a deep breath. She sat on the floor and carefully lay Yang down on her lap as her arms began to strain from holding them both up. Gazing down into the perfectly peaceful face, Blake felt a sharp twisting in her gut. Yang couldn't die here. She couldn't die now. Not in this grotty bar full of those scathing glares. But even as Blake thought this she could see the jagged slash across Yang's stomach gush with the sticky red liquid that covered the floor and ran along the grooves in the wood like a river returning to the ocean. She cradled the Blonde's head in her lap as she brushed those curling, unruly locks away from the eyelids that she so desperately wanted to see open again.

* * *

"Ruby the fight is over- Yang… Yang's been injured." Weiss could barely tell her young friend the truth as she watched Blake hold Yang in her arms on the video feed.

"I-injured? How bad is she? Did they win?" Weiss felt an uncomfortable twist in her gut at the break in Ruby's voice.

"Yes Lowell's been dealt with but he managed to cut Yang. I'm going to contact the hospital and prepare them for her, as soon as you get there collect her and take her straight to the emergency room. I'll wait there for you."

"Okay." Even through a crackling microphone Weiss could sense the determined mind set Ruby had thrown herself into. She was sure that Ruby was focused enough to do what was necessary. She had to be.

* * *

"Y-Yang…" She pleaded at the unresponsive body. "Y-" Her voice cracked as she swallowed thickly around the tears that threatened to spill. She lowered her ear to Yang's mouth and waited as she listened. Her heart pounded through her head. She willed it to silence as she focused not on _her_ living, beating organ but on Yang's slightly parted lips. She heard an intake of breath. Yang's lungs were still valiantly expanding and expelling the precious life sustaining air. She was still fighting. Of course she was. Blake fought aside her grief and worries as she fixed her thoughts onto saving the woman in her arms.

Blake wasn't a medical expert but she knew that this much blood loss, though dangerous, wasn't yet enough to cause Yang to faint. It must have been the over use of aura to cause this unconsciousness. However the rapidly increasing blood loss could not be ignored. Blake took her katana and cut off the left sleeve of her blouse. Gathering the cloth in her shaking hands, Blake covered the dripping wound and tied the material in a tight knot against Yang's lower back, forming a belt like contraption which applied some pressure. She next paid attention to the other injury; Blake knew that she should leave the axe where it was, currently plugging up the gash it had formed in Yang's left shoulder, as by removing it she could do more damage and cause Yang to bleed out before they got her to safety. It just looked so wrong. The person she possibly cared about most in the world now resembled a chopping board with a blade still carelessly wedged in. The same man's weapon who had drawn out the precious red liquid that sustained Yang's life was now keeping her from loosing enough to become a lifeless form like that of the weapon's owner. That didn't mean she was safe yet but Blake had done all she could.

In her heart Blake knew that she could survive without Yang, she'd been on her own before and she could cope with it again, but she didn't want to. She felt selfish for yearning so ardently to see those bright lilac eyes one more time, for wanting it so much she could feel it in her rolling stomach. There was an ache in her chest and Yang was the only remedy. Blake needed to see a dastardly grin bunch up those cheeks again. She needed to taste those pink lips. If Yang died now she would forever feel like her and Yang's story was a book half read; tossed aside carelessly so that the final pages would have effectively never existed- the story would be left incomplete.

Yang had convinced her to find her own liberation. Blake had thought that the White Fang were her brothers and sisters; how wrong she had been. Until Yang and Ruby she had been alone. She couldn't lose them now.

* * *

The engine roared as Ruby smashed her foot into the accelerator at the sight of the straight road ahead. She was almost there. Her convertible sped into the docks and the tiles screeched with indignation as she unduly braked and used her semblance to practically teleport into the bar. She identified Blake and her sister's unconscious, bloody form immediately and rushed to them.

"My car's just outside." Blake nodded with a sombre look marring her usually stoic face. They managed to haul her outside, Ruby avoiding the questioning gazes the customers sent her way, and gently placed her across the backseat. "You collect your clothes and Bumblebee- she'll never forgive us if she wakes up to find that we abandoned her precious bike. Weiss is already at the hospital making sure they're prepared for her when we arrive, I'll meet you there." Ruby had everything planned out as she hopped into the driver's seat and only gave Blake the time to nod her head in agreement before she set off. Yang must have expended a ridiculous amount of her aura to keep her knocked out. She needed medical attention _now_. On approaching the hospital Ruby was met, as she parked her car, by a team of doctors and nurses who fitted Yang into a gurney and wheeled her inside.

Weiss approached Ruby at the sliding glass doors and placed a tentative palm on her shoulder. She gave her a brief pat before speaking up, "Well done Ruby, you acted quickly and efficiently. You have given Yang her best chance for a swift recovery. You should be proud of yourself." Ruby looked at the ground as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, it was easy to stop when she had a job to do but now she could only wait.

"I don't _feel_ proud."

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself Ruby Rose!" Weiss scolded, with only half the severity she would usually reserve for her. Ruby snuffled and rubbed her sleeve against her nose.

"I should have gone with them."

"Then it is my fault, _I_ wanted you to protect me and _I_ sent them on this mission so if you're going to blame someone blame me."

"None of us had to do what you said Weiss." Ruby waved a dismissive hand her way as she continued to focus on the intricate brickwork on the ground.

"Ruby, I'm sorry." Ruby wondered whether that was only time Weiss had ever genuinely apologised to someone.

"Don't be, Yang's going to be fine I know it." Ruby summoned up a weak smile and lifted her face to meet the heiress' gaze. The edges of Weiss' lips tilted upwards as she returned the sentiment and Ruby knew it was authentic from the sparkle in the icy blue eyes. However as she looked away Ruby felt her face crumble, why had she even bothered saying Yang was going to be fine when she had no idea what was happening to her right this moment? She drew in a deep shuddering breath and followed Weiss into the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: So how are they going to cope with a bit of tragedy? **

**To all you guys thirsty for some WhiteRose (I totally get it cause these guys are adorable)- I have written the next couple of chapters and Ruby and Weiss' relationship is explored a lot more but I don't want to rush anything due to the fact that I don't see them having a romance which isn't at least a little complicated. They are complex characters so I wouldn't want to give them a simple romantic plot. That isn't to say that they don't yet have feelings for each other- they will be having moments to reflect on each other in the next two chapters. I will be going the romance route with them.**

**Any hardcore Bumbleby/bee shippers (which includes me)- sorry about that fight! However this event may push Blake to realise how deep her feelings really are...**

**Previews for next chapter:**

**1. **The light surrounding Weiss was golden and her eyes- Ruby almost sighed aloud at this moment- her eyes were the brilliant blue of the sky.

**2. **"No. I can't sleep yet." Blake replied whilst casting her eyes to the floor. She couldn't tell Weiss that every time she blinked she could still see Yang's battered, bloody body.

**Looks like Ruby might have a little crush and Blake isn't taking things well. Let me know what you think- Chapter 10 is coming next weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Because I'm stupid I'm updating a bit later this weekend- sorry about that (my exams have been getting in the way but they're finished in a couple of weeks). Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favs it means a lot to me. Without further ado here's the cure to that awful cliffhanger I left you guys on last time.**

* * *

As Blake watched the last of the red stained water drain down the plug hole she heard Jaune call through the locked bathroom door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She managed to reply with just enough volume to send him away.

There had been so much blood- that wasn't usually enough to affect Blake, after all she had been an assassin, it was the sheer fact that it was Yang's blood. It was Yang's life force that had coated her hands and caused her blouse to cling to her uncomfortably moist skin.

The cuts Blake had sustained were, though quite painful, minimal and easily cleaned up. They would heal in an almost laughably short amount of time; they would fade to nothing or tiny pink scars and become something no one would take a second glance at. Blake would never forget the feeling of holding Yang as she bled out onto the bar floor. The memory was imprinted into her skull and all of her senses combined in a cruel mutiny to take her back there, back to the very moment in which she thought she would loose Yang. They hit her now: the overwhelming coppery smell mixed with tobacco and ethanol, the laughing customers who carried on their evening as if there wasn't the possibility of the world loosing someone so important, so giving, so beautiful in very sense of the word and finally; her vision clouded red.

So much red.

She closed her eyes. Yang was still fighting, as Blake knew she would be; they had been brought together on the battlefield- it had almost seemed cruelly ironic that one of them would die whilst fighting at the others' side. She had to get to the hospital to be completely certain that a cruel twist of fate hadn't taken her favourite battle partner from her. With terrifying thoughts of Doctors uttering the words 'we couldn't do anything else to save her' Blake finished cleaning herself off.

* * *

They entered the waiting room in mutually agreed silence and whilst Ruby collapsed tiredly into one of the comfortable chairs Weiss perched on the edge of the one next to her with her legs crossed. "Are you sure you're comfortable?" Ruby asked as she watched her companion's rigidly straight posture with scepticism.

"This is how I always sit in public or in company." Weiss replied as she folded her hands in her lap. "And you should too if you want to avoid back troubles in later life" she added.

"Sitting like this is totally worth it." Ruby argued.

They succumbed to a nervous silence for a time in which Ruby couldn't help but wring her hands and pluck at the fraying material on the waiting chair she was curled up on. Weiss seemed to sense Ruby's dismay and began a discussion.

"I wanted to let you know that I have found a temporary office to set up in."

"Alright. So you want me to take you there and pick you up tomorrow?"

"Only if you feel up to it."

"I may need a distraction oh and I thought I'd let you know that I've kinda started teaching Jaune how to fight."

"What?!"

"Yeah he told me how he'd always wanted to learn when I was showing off Crescent Rose so I offered him some lessons."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a slightly more competent secretary."

"Hey! Jaune's a really nice guy."

"Yes I'm sure he is." Ruby was about to reply when a nurse called out to them from the desk. Having a talk with Weiss had been enough to distract Ruby slightly from the reality that suddenly crashed into her again with enough force to make her suck in a desperate gasp of air. She couldn't quite comprehend that her sister, her Yang, her protector, had been so gravely injured.

She clumsily stood up from the chair, knocking it back and into the wall with a 'crash!' in the process, and rose onto her shaking legs. She couldn't escape the thoughts that festered in the darker corners of her mind; the scenes that were playing out in her brain in which the nurse told them that Yang, though she had fought bravely, couldn't be saved. Reminding herself that delaying the news wouldn't change what it was Ruby took a few steps forward. She was wobbly but as she clenched her fists together she felt a hand on her right shoulder. A slight squeeze of the pale palm told her that she could do this; that she could be as brave as her big sister.

She turned her head and gave a tiny, thankful smile to Weiss before finishing her journey to the desk alone.

"You're family of Yang Xiao Long?" The nurse with tired eyes asked her.

"Y-yes. Her sister."

"Okay. She's been examined and taken into theatre to be operated on, when they have finished the doctor will be able to tell you how it went." Ruby let out a relieved sigh, it wasn't the worst news.

"So when will I be able to see her?"

"Depending on the success of the operation when she is stable you should be able to see her."

"How long will they be operating on her?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know. You are free to stay here or you could go home and we can call you when there's any more information."

"No, I can't leave until I know for sure that she's okay."

"Well then I'll let you know that there's a coffee machine a few hallways down by the elevators if you're getting tired." The receptionist answered kindly.

"Thank you." Ruby gave her a beaming smile before she skipped back over to Weiss who was awkwardly standing far enough away so as to not intrude. "Weiss! She's being operated on now and the Doctor is going to speak to me when they've patched her up! And there's a coffee machine!" Ruby felt dizzy at the relief that had flooded into her system.

"That's great, I'm just going to speak to the woman at the desk about something. Why don't you grab us both some coffee?"

"Sure! How do you like it?"

"I'll have it black please Ruby." The brunette was rather shocked by that seeing as she had enough sugar in hers to make a dentist cry but nonetheless she focused on the task at hand and sprinted in the direction of the elevators. She was a hero on a quest for the bountiful beverage to be claimed and given to the Princess.

* * *

"Uh-oh" Ruby mumbled under her breath as she headed back into the waiting area and could distinctly hear Weiss' raised voice. She turned the corner to view the scene and saw the nurse behind the desk frantically balancing a phone between her head and shoulder and smashing her hands into the computer keyboard whilst Weiss continued to shout orders at her. "Weiss!" Ruby intervened just as the White haired girl stomped a foot into the unfortunate flooring.

"Oh, you're back." Weiss abruptly ceased her fit at the sight of Ruby and the glare in her eyes softened considerably as the scolding beverage was offered to her.

"What's wrong?" Ruby questioned.

"There's _nothing _wrong, is there?" Weiss aggressively stated as she turned to the nurse again.

"N-no Miss Schnee. I've sorted everything out, there will be someone to escort you and your friend to the room in a few minutes."

"Room?" Ruby wondered what could have possibly happened in the short five minutes she'd gone to retrieve the coffee.

"Yes there's a room that has already been prepared for Yang in which we can wait until they bring her in." Weiss informed her.

"Oh cool."

"It is 'cool', so have you heard from Blake again?"

"Yeah she sent me a message a minute ago, she's going to set off in a bit and meet us here."

"Okay." Weiss turned to the woman at the desk. "There will be a black haired woman named Blake arriving presently and will also be joining us."

"I'll make sure she is taken to the room."

"Good." At that Weiss nodded and turned to the other nurse who had just entered the foyer and called out to them to follow him.

As they traversed the hospital Ruby noted that they seemed to be going farther away from any other patients and into a quieter, more exclusive area. They entered a large room, which Ruby almost mistook for a hotel room if it wasn't for the typical hospital fixtures in the wall by the bed and the continuing clinical smell that one always found in medical institutions. There was a spacious and comfy looking sofa placed against one wall opposite the bed with two armchairs by its side and a few pieces of art hung on the wallpapered walls. The massive glass windows allowed for the rising sun's rays to beam into the room, giving the area a soft glow.

"Thank you, you may leave us now." Weiss instructed their guide and he bowed his head slightly in respect before exiting.

"This room is fancy for a hospital, is this really where Yang will be staying?"

"Yes and we can stay here as long as we want without worrying about visitor hours."

"Weiss, I… Thank you. But we may need a while to pay you back for all of this."

"If you don't pay me in time I'll have to ban you from eating cookies. " Weiss joked, drawing a giggle out of Ruby.

"We _will _pay you back."

"I know you will, you dolt." Ruby didn't know how Weiss managed to call her a 'dolt' affectionately but she didn't mind it at all. Though it did remind her of their crushingly embarrassing first meeting in which Ruby had exploded some fire dust in Weiss' office and received the same derogatory term but in a much harsher tone. They had travelled a journey since then, since Weiss had first dismissed her as a foolish child.

Ruby swilled the last of her sweet, milky coffee around her mouth. She was craving some sugary cookies but daren't leave the room in case someone arrived with news. When she began to feel a burst of energy she noted that perhaps there had been enough sugar in her coffee without anything extra.

"Hey Weiss look at the view! The sun is coming up!" Weiss stared slightly in confusion, possibly due to Ruby's sudden excitement, but nonetheless she joined the hopping youth by the wide windows.

The city of Vale was silhouetted as the sun began to climb above the horizon and cast a fiery orange glow over the almost empty streets. It was truly captivating as by the second more of the manmade structures were illuminated by natures glow and appeared to shine brightly themselves.

Ruby flicked her eyes to the right to check if Weiss was also admiring such a rare gift and saw something just as breathtaking.

The golden light revealed the twirling dust motes in the air, a beautiful prospect in itself, but the sight which held Ruby's gaze was the heiress who could have quite possibly been crafted masterfully out of white marble and displayed in the most famous of museums. Her lips were pulled upwards in the barest hint of a smile and all lines were gone from her face as the usual frown was cast aside for this beautiful moment. The light surrounding Weiss was golden and her eyes- Ruby almost sighed aloud at this moment- her eyes were the brilliant blue of the sky. And they were wide, absent of their common glare, and full of a joy that Ruby never wanted to see leave them. When Weiss caught her staring Ruby ducked her head and felt the burning heat on her cheeks.

"It's beautiful." Weiss commented as Ruby coyly glanced up through her lashes to capture those eyes again.

"Yeah…" Ruby trailed off as she attempted to think of something not lame to say.

"What do you want to do whilst we wait?"

"Let's play a game!"

"What do you want to play?"

"Grimm Wars!" Ruby exclaimed as she fumbled in her pockets to retrieve her phone and send a message to Blake.

"What's that?" Ruby almost let her grip loose on her phone as her mouth dropped open and she stared at Weiss' confused features.

"You've never played Grimm Wars?!"

"Of course not, why would I ask if I had?"

"You really haven't lived. Don't worry I'll educate you in fun Weiss! Blake is about to set off and she's bringing my limited edition gold figurine version for us to play."

"What is it about?"

"It's a board game with two teams, the Humans and the Grimm, where you have to battle until the other team is extinct or forced to forfeit. Me and Yang used to play it on rainy days when we were younger…" Ruby was yet again reminded of Yang's condition and what she could have lost or still might loose today.

"So it's a game of tactics?" Weiss focused Ruby onto the game itself rather than her sister.

"Yeah you have to make clever choices but some of it is slight luck in that in each battle the weather conditions could favour either you or the opponent."

"Well you'll have to teach me the basics but I'm sure I could give you a formidable opponent."

"Awesome!"

* * *

"How?!" Ruby exclaimed, aghast.

"I guess I'm just a natural." Weiss replied with the smuggest grin Ruby had ever witnessed on her features.

"Bla-aake!" Ruby whined. "Come and be on my team so I can beat Weiss, please?" The faunus looked up from the armchair she was currently reading in and nodded slightly at the puppy dog eyes Ruby was sending her way.

"Alright." They set the board up again and Ruby began whispering some battle tactics into Blake's ear, noticing the slight glares Weiss was giving them. Ruby couldn't be certain but she almost thought Weiss looked jealous, though she had no idea why.

Ruby and Blake were actually winning when the door was opened and they all simultaneously span their heads over to where a greying man in scrubs stood. Ruby was up and in front of him before either of the other two could even stand.

"Where is she? Was it all good? When will she be awake?" Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's arm to prevent her bombardment of the man who seemed rather flustered.

"The news?" Weiss asked him with an air of intimidating authority.

"Right." He coughed. Ruby trembled under Weiss' palm. "Well there's good news and bad news. The good is that we successfully removed the weapon and her two wounds have been stitched up, she is in a stable condition."

"And the bad news?" Ruby prodded, unable to contain herself.

"She is stable in the sense that her heart and breathing rates are normal however we were unable to wake her."

"She's in a coma?" Blake stepped forward with wide eyes as she asked this.

"Yes but we are unsure as to why seeing as she didn't appear to suffer from a serious head injury and we already ran some scans on her brain. However there have been some theories about aura usage which we will be looking into and there will be a specialist Doctor examining her when he's free. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, when will she wake up?" Ruby inquired.

"We can't be certain but often people wake up after no longer than a few days to weeks at most."

"How responsive is she?" Blake questioned.

"We attempted varying stimuli and she responded with an increased heartbeat but no movement or verbal communication." At that the room became more populated as Yang was wheeled in. The three girls, after glancing over her sleeping-like form, retuned to the sofa in order to give the staff adequate space.

As they wired Yang up to countless varying machines Ruby sat on the edge of the couch, her knees jiggling up and down. She was unable to expend the energy any other way. After a minute of this Weiss's pale left hand appeared in Ruby's line of sight and gently slapped at the fidgeting knees. Stilling her legs, she glanced up at Weiss' scolding frown. Ruby let out an impatient exhale of air. Weiss' eyes softened and she gradually reached towards Ruby's right hand to clasp it ever so tenderly in her left.

"She's okay." Weiss whispered. Ruby just twitched her lips upwards in response and gave the slender hand in her grip a squeeze.

* * *

"I'll stay with her in case anything changes, take Ruby home- I'm sure she could do with a proper sleep in her own bed after last night."

"I agree. Are you sure you don't want a rest though?"

"No. I can't sleep yet." Blake replied whilst casting her eyes to the floor. She couldn't tell Weiss that every time she blinked she could still see Yang's battered, bloody body. The worst part was that she didn't know why. She'd done terrible things before and faced lifeless forms but nothing had haunted her as this did.

"Okay." Weiss sent her a meaningful look but knew not to push. The heiress began gently shaking Ruby awake. "Let's get some proper sleep shall we? We can come back in a few hours."

"No, I'm staying with Yang." Ruby stubbornly replied in her sleepy state.

"Blake is going to stay to make sure she's not alone. If there's any change we'll be told immediately." Weiss left no room for negotiations in her firm tone.

"Sure. But as soon as I wake up we're coming back."

"Of course." With that they left Blake- Ruby stumbling into the doorframe slightly on her way out, prompting Weiss to sigh and mutter "dolt" as the door closed behind them.

Blake turned her eyes to the bed before her.

The collection of wires and tubes breathed steadily, the only sign that there was a living being there. That and of course the beautiful 'beep' sounds made by the heart monitor which kept Blake's undivided attention. She couldn't hear anything but the precious reminder that Yang's heart was still beating whether she was conscious or not and it was something Blake swore she would never again take for granted.

She perched on a chair by the bedside and took a warm hand into both of her own. She laughed aloud when a peculiar idea came to her whilst taking in Yang's peaceful form, she was reminded of an ancient story she had read about a princess who fell into an eternal slumber only to be woken by true love's kiss. Her laugh turned into a bitter, barking sound when she remembered that real life was nothing like those fairytales she read as a child. That no matter how much she had always willed herself to be inside a fictional universe, where something as simple as a kiss can save the day and give everyone a 'happy ending', she was still here.

The world she lived in was harsh, full of death and destruction. Her books had never stopped people from throwing stones at her so she'd learnt to throw them back. She'd lost the idealistic dream that she could change things a different, nobler, way a long time ago but fighting by Yang's side felt different. The people they were fighting now weren't innocent bystanders.

Dexter Lowell had been a man who wanted to wage a vengeful war, by killing him Blake had potentially saved thousands of lives- that was the only thought keeping her from feeling guilty. She did, however, regret not stopping him earlier; if she had stepped in sooner would Yang be awake and laughing right now? Would she be serving them breakfast around the cramped apartment table? Would she be teasing Ruby instead of lying on a hospital bed effectively dead to the world? The beeping in the background increased its pace. Blake glanced up, her eyes wide, as she witnessed Yang's heart rate quickening slightly. She also realised that she had tightened her grip on Yang's motionless hand.

"Yang…" She whispered. "I'm sorry." She lessened her clutch on the palm between her two and the heart monitor began to beep at its normal rate. Blake swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke up again, "when you're ready please come back."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure why Blake was so shocked that Yang's in a coma I mean didn't she pick up on my not-so-subtle foreshadowing? Or maybe the reviewer RatedRSuperStar87 (love the name btw) deserves some credit! You were correct. I know as a writer you should 'avoid cliches like the plague' but I just love a bit of drama. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter and Ruby's little crush! (She may be oblivious to her feelings as of now but I may have just written some serious WhiteRose fluff in the chapter I'm working on now- chapter 13) Here's a couple of previews for Chapter 11:**

**1. **Ruby Rose was a species Weiss hadn't encountered before, she was someone who made her feel so many conflicting emotions, sometimes all at once, and it was terrifying. And it was thrilling.

**2. **"Weiss, what are these reports about the destruction of your office and you being sighted at a hospital supposed to mean? Need I remind you that by entrusting you the Vale branch of my operation I was assuming everything would be handled capably?"

**Looks like Weiss has got some serious thinking to do. It was so hard picking out previews that were not too spoilery this week! I'll update by next weekend at the latest- Maths exams are the worst.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews and favs/follows it means a lot and I'm still shocked by how many people take an interest in this little story of mine.**

**By next week I may be able to work on having two chapters a week up but that depends on my work shifts and how motivated I am (I haven't encountered too much writer's block yet, thankfully- I could always sacrifice my old laptop to the writing gods if it does rear its head). **

**My RWBY volume 2 hype is at an all time high after that latest production diary! Pun cracking Yang is now officially canon and I couldn't be happier about it.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee was heartless.

The populace of Vale took this as a fact and Weiss had even let them convince her of its truth. She unleashed a lengthy sigh at the thought that she had allowed those fools to change her and lay the foundation for the walls she had built up around her aching heart. Staring intently at the ceiling of Ruby and Yang's guest bedroom Weiss finally knew that they had all been wrong, that _she_ had been wrong. Most of all, she realised, her father had been wrong. Trusting people wasn't just a road to betrayal; not everyone wanted to hurt you.

An unstoppable smile graced her lips as she thought of the girl who was sleeping in the room next door. Ruby Rose was a species Weiss hadn't encountered before, she was someone who made her feel so many conflicting emotions, sometimes all at once, and it was terrifying.

And it was thrilling.

Ruby made her irritated, light-headed, frustrated and giddy- she was an intoxicating cocktail of emotions and everything Weiss had been denied in her life, afraid of.

When Yang was injured Weiss had been truly shocked to find how much it hurt to see Ruby so frightened, so desperately distressed. Never one for physical contact Weiss was startled by the urge to just reach out and comfort the girl she hadn't even known that long. She wanted to clutch at the perfect innocence that was Ruby and wrap her up, protect her from the world that would only ever seek to break her. People like Ruby didn't deserve to face the consequences of orders made by people like Weiss. She felt sick when she thought of the possibility that Ruby had lost Yang and it would have ultimately been Weiss who sent her to her death. She was interrupted from her grim thoughts by a gentle knocking at the door.

"Come in." Weiss glanced to the doorway in which stood a typically nervous Jaune Arc.

"Your father is requesting a video conference with you." He announced whilst pulling at the bottom of the hoodie he wore.

"Bring me the laptop." Weiss sighed as she stood from her position on the bed and checked her reflection for any imperfections in the mirror. She perched primly on the bed, wringing the hands that she laid in her lap.

Jaune returned and Weiss selected the video link to her father's office, already dreading the conversation, most likely argument, that was about to ensue.

"Hello father." She greeted cordially as the greying man appeared on her screen with his typical, constant, intimidating scowl etched upon his sharp features.

"Weiss, what are these reports about the destruction of your office and you being sighted at a hospital supposed to mean? Need I remind you that by entrusting you the Vale branch of my operation I was assuming everything would be handled capably?"

"The threat, that you very kindly warned me of, was dealt with efficiently and plans to move the office are already in motion. Everything _is _being handled capably and I think you'll see, if you check the figures, that profits have actually increased this month." She returned brusquely.

"I'd advise you to watch that sharp tongue of yours when addressing a superior, perhaps you have grown too comfortable in your position?"

"I work hard to run Vale." Weiss replied to the implied threat.

"Then why have I heard of great changes coming to Vale which do not involve you?"

"I wouldn't have thought you would entertain silly rumours and idle gossip."

"I only have interest in that which I am invested. My company is my legacy and I will not have that threatened by my own blood."

"Threatened? Father, am _I_ not part of your legacy?"

"Weiss, you will always be my daughter but you are not the company I have dedicated my life to keeping afloat, that I have sacrificed everything for and been successful. You know how I feel about you, why are you asking me these pointless questions?" Even though Weiss had anticipated her father's reaction it still hurt to hear the words she had feared come with those stern, icy blue eyes so like her own staring her down.

"Do you not plan to entrust the company to me?"

"I have many plans that both concern and do not concern you."

"Answer me properly." She demanded.

"It remains to be seen. I do not intend to relinquish the company to anyone anytime soon. Make sure everything is running smoothly before our next talk."

"Wait!" She shouted before he could unceremoniously hang up on her.

"What is it?"

"I _am_ worthwhile but I don't need to prove it to you." Weiss smiled at his shocked expression and ended the video call. He would be the one throwing vases out of windows today, not her.

Or perhaps not, she thought, as she heard her mobile beep with a message from her father. He was bound to be infuriated. She checked the message.

_Prepare for a visit from me within the next month and we will review your position in the company then._

That gave her only weeks to make sure she was in complete control and making incredible profits in dust sales. She also needed to take down the White Fang and deal with this Ozpin before her father found out about any more threats. In addition she _really_ needed to smash something. Weiss had never been good at controlling her anger but she realised that she had also never really found an appropriate metaphorical punch bag to let it out on. Her phone beeped again.

_I am prepared to make sacrifices for the future of the company, don't make me regret assigning you so much power._

She let out a bitter, cold laugh. Had he really assigned her 'so much power' when he could take it away at any moment he desired? She launched the offending object that displayed his traitorous message across the room and into the wall. A momentary flash of pure, hot, almost burning, anger had made her loose her composure. The clatter that followed her physical outburst did nothing to quell her rage but only reminded her of her real powerlessness.

There was a knocking at the door. Frantic. Weiss couldn't focus on that when all she had worked for was about as fragile as the shattered mobile that now lay on the carpeted floor, abandoned below the dent it had made in the plaster of the wall. Ruby's wall. Weiss chided herself for her temper and felt a twinge of guilt begin in her gut. The knocking came again.

"Weiss? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Ruby.

"Y-yes." She managed to reply whilst attempting some form of a calming breathing technique. The door was gently pushed open as the girl peeked her head around first. It was an adorable sight, like a child- excited but wary to enter, and it immediately cooled Weiss' boiling insides.

"What happened?" Ruby questioned as she stepped into the room and softly shut the door.

"Nothing… it was nothing." Weiss watched the expectant smile fade from Ruby's face.

"Weiss." Her name was paired with a hand to the hip and a head tilt that had Ruby looking like a knowing mother attempting to gain a confession from a naughty child. Weiss couldn't help the small curling upwards of her lips at the scolding; it was as if Ruby had been taking lessons from her in the art.

"I spoke to my father. I… it didn't end well and I lost my temper. I apologise Ruby and I will pay to fix the wall." She felt rather foolish and couldn't look the younger girl in her shining silver eyes as she confessed.

"You smashed the wall up?!" Ruby exclaimed whilst Weiss flinched. However as she opened her eyes and turned back to the youth she could hear a growing laugh as Ruby examined the damage she had caused. "Wow, you have a strong throw! Maybe you should ditch the sword and just launch heavy objects at your enemies."

"That's all you have to say?"

"What do you mean? Everyone gets angry Weiss, one time Yang threw a sofa out of the window… the landlord threatened to evict us actually."

"Oh." Weiss wondered what she could have done to deserve such acceptance.

"So what got you so worked up?"

"My father in general tends to bring out my more… extreme anger. He's coming to visit Vale soon actually."

"Oh is it a special occasion or something?" Weiss almost sighed at Ruby's beautiful naivety, at her ignorance to Weiss' familial situation.

"No. He's worried about the company." Ruby's eyes softened as she stepped closer, not needing to reply when Weiss knew her insecurities were so heavily implied in her pleading stare. Perhaps Ruby was more attuned to Weiss' emotions than either of them had previously realised.

Weiss felt her palms begin to sweat as the silence surrounding them grew heavy. She wanted to say something but she didn't want to break the trance, she saw so much understanding in those silver eyes- more than anyone had ever shown her. Ruby didn't see her as heartless, as a spoiled brat, as anything other than a girl who had been used by her own father but wanted something more.

For some reason unknown to her Weiss found her eyes roaming downwards along Ruby's form and she was struck with a startling thought, "Wait! I didn't wake you up did I?!" Ruby laughed at Weiss' horror and she motioned to the pyjamas she was wearing.

"No, I was already awake I just haven't changed yet."

"Good. Don't let me keep you any longer, I know you want to visit Yang and I've calmed down now."

"Do you want escorting to the new office? I could take you on my way to Yang."

"That sounds agreeable, make sure you get changed first though." Weiss replied with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

There was a rather annoying beeping sound that seemed incessant. Though her eyelids were shut she could tell that it was light as the rays gave her focus a hazy, red glow. She wanted to open them but her eyelids just felt _so_ heavy. And she was comfortable. In fact she just wanted to lay still forever, she was sure of it.

That was until she heard a soft chuckle nearby. It was a joyous sound, not intrusive like the beeping. It made her want to join in.

It made her want to find the creator of such a noise.

Yang opened her eyes, immediately seeking the noise she had heard to the right of her. She found a beautiful woman curled into a chair by the bed she lay in.

"Next time you want to take me out for a drink, please choose a bar with less dangerous axe-tion." Yang added her most dazzling smile and witnessed complete shock. Blake's eyes bulged as she shot up from the chair as if it had been electrified and gazed so intently at Yang that she wondered if Blake had thought she was dead or something.

"You're awake!" Was the faunus' startled reply.

"Yeah…"

"And you made a pun!"

"Of course." Yang grinned proudly.

"I'm calling in the Doctors."

"Ouch. Was 'axe-tion' really that bad of a pun? It's like 'action', geddit?"

"Yes I got it! Are you in pain?" Blake questioned as she pressed a button behind Yang's head.

"Only a little sore but I'm sorta confused now and my limbs feel heavy like I did way too much exercise or something."

"Don't you dare fall asleep again! I'm calling Ruby now."

"Uhm, okay? Wait, how long was I asleep? And what happened after I passed out?"

"Be patient for a minute, I promised Ruby I'd call her as soon as anything changed." Yang didn't have a chance to protest as at that moment a collection of medical staff burst into the room and began making their way towards her.

"I'm just going to check your vitals, how do you feel Yang?" The doctor presumably, a man with greying hair and a spectacular moustache, asked her.

"I feel like I'm being asked too many questions when _I'm_ the one who doesn't know why I'm here. What happened?"

"We operated on the two major wounds you sustained and you fell into a coma. We have established that it was due to your aura levels dropping dangerously low. Now we'll be working on your rehabilitation. There have not been many cases of aura related comas since the war but recovery times tend to be different for every sufferer."

"How long was I out?"

"Two years."

"What?!" Yang yelled as the heart monitor sped up exponentially.

"I'm just joking, it was actually only two days but your heart seems to be working well." He chuckled and Yang couldn't help the small grin that she gave him in return.

"Do you do that often?! Holy crap, you were close to dealing with a heart attack there."

"No, could you just look at my finger please." She did as instructed as he shined a light into her pupils. She could hear Blake talking to Ruby at the other side of the room whilst the nurses checked all of the wires that were sticking into her.

"When can I get up? I want to walk around."

"Wait for a little longer."

"Get these things off me already." Yang whined as she tugged at the sticky electrodes on her chest that she knew were the cause of the beeping.

"I'm sorry doctor, is she not co-operating?" Blake asked as she sauntered over to the bedside.

"Hey, I'm fine, I just want to get up and not have all this crap stuck into me."

"Yang. I think the professionals know whether you are actually fine or not. Listen to them." Blake scolded her whilst sending her a 'this isn't an argument we're going to have' look. Yang sighed in resignation and rested her weary head back against the pillows.

"Just do what you need to do." She grumbled whilst Blake sent her a smirk. Yang waited patiently as they prodded and poked at her until, finally, the doctor spoke up.

"Right, everything is apparently very good. We're going to see how your motor functions are operating now."

"So I'm allowed to move?" Yang replied eagerly as she lifted herself into a sitting position.

"Yes, when you are ready you may begin to walk- your left arm will be stiff for a while but after some use it should be back to normal soon." Needing no further confirmation Yang twisted her body and let her legs drop off the side of the bed. They felt weird. She cracked her knuckles and placed her palms onto the sheets. She pushed off the bed and almost fell flat onto her face when her legs seemed less than eager to comply. Holding onto the doctor's shoulder she bent and stretched out her legs. She patted his back in thanks and stumbled forwards, unsteady but on her own.

"Okay, I think I'm good. When can I go home?"

"You're going to have to stay a bit longer I'm afraid but this is a surprisingly quick recovery and you seem in good health. We'll have to monitor you for another twenty-four hours at least but after that we'll consider sending you home. You may bathe or shower now that the wound has had two days to begin healing- the dressing we fitted you with yesterday is waterproof."

"Okay, when do I get food? I'm kinda hungry."

"There's a menu on the side there, select your choice and it will be brought to you."

"Awesome! Is it like room service?"

"Not really, we have set meal times." Yang tuned him out after that and she was left to recover without medical personal not long after.

"So… did ya miss me?" Yang winked at Blake who sat on the large sofa next to her.

"Hmmm. I managed to get a lot of reading done whilst you were out" was the sarcastic reply, but Yang knew Blake had missed her from the way the amber eyes couldn't seem to stray from her awakened form; as if Blake believed that by looking away Yang would no longer be there.

"What were you laughing about?"

"What?"

"The noise I heard just before I opened my eyes was you laughing."

"Oh. I was thinking about the last words you said to me before you passed out."

"My memory is slightly hazy, what did I say?"

"You said 'something tells me Lex won't invite us back.' I could barely believe that those were almost your last words." Yang smiled as she scratched at the fabric around her neck.

"I _can_ believe it. But those aren't my last words so I'll have to work on something even better. Argh, when can I get changed out of this itchy little piece of sh-"

"Yang! You have to wear the hospital gown when you're a patient."

"I know but making _this_ work is even a stretch for me." Yang gestured at the gown which hung limply over her form.

"You look beautiful. And alive." Blake sincerely replied. "But you really need a shower so as soon as Ruby has seen you the bathroom is over there." She pointed to a door in the far corner of the room. The other door burst open at that second and rose petals were materialising in the air around them as a red blur made its way into Yang's open arms. The hug was crushingly tight and so very necessary. Yang buried her nose into Ruby's hair and smiled contentedly.

"I'm okay. We're okay." She cooed as Ruby pulled her impossibly tighter. She held her as Yang heard someone else enter the room.

"Glad to see you're back." Weiss commented as Yang rested her chin on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm glad to _be _back. So when's the next mission?"

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed in disbelief as she leaned back in Yang's embrace to take in her face.

"One down, two to go right?"

"You can't be serious Yang!"

"Uh, for once, I am, Ruby. I agreed to take down the White Fang and I intend to keep my promise." Ruby leapt off of Yang's lap and span around to face Weiss who was stood not far from the sofa.

"You don't have to." Weiss spoke quietly and as if it was a struggle just to get the words out.

"See? You can just take on safer, smaller jobs!" Ruby almost shouted at Yang.

"No. I'm not backing out now. We can do this, all of us, together. Come on Ruby, you're always saying you want to change the world and I really think this is our chance to do something."

"I-" Ruby swallowed loudly and looked at the other three faces in the room; first Blake, who was staring at Yang, then Weiss, who seemed unable to meet Ruby's eyes, and finally Yang. "You're right. But from now on I'll be fighting by your side okay?"

"Sure thing sis! So what's our next lead?" Yang looked to Weiss who seemed deep in thought but shook her head slightly when she found three expectant faces peering at her. She coughed.

"Lex mentioned Lowell having an apartment near the docks. I suggest we start by searching for this place and then utilising anything we can find there for our next course of action. Hopefully there will be information on the other two leaders there."

"Sounds like a plan! Where were you guys headed before Blake called you?"

"To my new office headquarters." Weiss replied.

"Okay well don't let me keep you any longer; I have to clean up anyway. You can go do your job Rubes, I'm being well taken care of." Yang sent a grin towards her little sister who bounded forwards and grasped her into another rib crushing hug. "Woah, easy there. I may be recovering fast but I still got two stab wounds." Yang winced slightly as the gash on her shoulder spiked hot pain through her arm.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Ruby asked, though it was evident the blonde was in discomfort.

"No, it's fine. Don't make the princess wait any longer."

"Okay. I'll see you soon!" Ruby smiled brightly and left hurriedly with Weiss following not far behind.

"Do you want me to get someone to bring you some painkillers?" Blake asked immediately as if she had been able to read Yang's mind.

"How…?" Yang could feel her brow scrunching in confusion.

"There's a certain face you pull when you're in pain. You were trying to cover it with a smile when Ruby was here but I know she saw through it and so do I. How bad is it?"

"Not awful. I'll take a shower first, I need to look at these awesome new scars!"

"Really?!"

"Hey I know it's a cliché but chicks dig scars."

"Just for that you can go shower _now_." Blake commanded but Yang stayed planted firmly to the floor. "Go on. _Alone_." Blake gently pushed Yang, on her uninjured shoulder, towards the bathroom whilst smirking all the while.

"You were gonna 'help' me?"

"Do you need it?"

"Yeah! Definitely. Help? Yup." Yang enthusiastically replied.

"I'm being serious now Yang." Blake warned with a sternness that had Yang's navel doing somersaults. "The doctor said your left arm may be difficult to use and you will have to be careful cleaning around the wounds. If you need help but you find me too distracting I can get them to call in a nurse."

"Thanks but I'm sure I can do a good job with only my right arm." Yang winked as Blake blushed adorably. "If I need your help I'll shout you okay?" Blake nodded and avoided Yang's gaze as she strode over to the bathroom.

* * *

Weiss could hardly keep up with the Ruby's excited babbling as she nodded her head in the passenger seat. She was undeniably happy for Ruby but she couldn't help feeling apprehensive about sending all of them on another hunt, she shuddered at the thought of having to visit Ruby in hospital. She was startled when her name was called.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"So…?" Ruby gazed at her questioningly whilst they sat at a red light and Weiss wondered whether there was a slight blush on the other girl's face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Uhm… whether you wanted to make-cookies-with-me-tonight?" Ruby smashed her words together whilst pointedly avoiding Weiss' curious gaze.

"Cookies?" Weiss rolled the word off her tongue, as if tasting it.

"Yeah for Yang as a get well gift, of course we'll have to try some to make sure they're good enough and we'll have some time after I collect you tonight an-"

"I suppose a gift would be an appropriate gesture, perhaps I can spare some time out of my schedule for some recreational baking."

"Cool! I'll go get the ingredients in a bit." Ruby sent Weiss a beaming smile which she could have sworn would make flowers blossom with its radiance.

* * *

**A/N: So I made the decision to not drag out Yang's being in a coma- this means the plot can progress and in the next few chapters team RWBY will be going on another mission. There will also soon be Whiterose cookie baking scenes for all you shippers (this ship has seriously grown on me since joining the fandom and by actually attempting to write it). **

**Please review to let me know whether you think I'm getting a good balance between building the characters relationships (both romantic and platonic) and also moving the plot along. I want to keep the metaphorical plot ball rolling whilst also getting in some relationship centered scenes which can be tricky to do effectively. **

**Thanks for reading and here's a couple of previews for next chapter:**

**1. **Blake often had the tendency to bring out Yang's inner school girl; the hopeless, idiotic, bumbling romantic that she previously hadn't known she could be.

**2. **Her eyes were so green they were almost glowing and, when Jaune managed to pull his eyes away from her impossibly long legs, which were held in a red miniskirt, he couldn't tear his gaze away from them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews- I agree that I need to build on the Blake/Ruby and Blake/Weiss friendships and I have already written up a couple of these scenes so they'll be coming up soon (thanks to Sahqo Med Peytte for pointing it out). The first scene this chapter is one that I have edited multiple times and I think it's how I want it now but let me know what you think- I want to see how it's received.**

* * *

The water was refreshing and healing to Yang's sore limbs as she inspected the two stitched up wounds on her torso. The first ran across her abdomen horizontally but with a slight diagonal touch as it was lower near her right hip and slanted fractionally up towards her left. It wasn't too wide and would probably fade reasonably quickly into a thin red line just above her bellybutton.

The other would leave a more lasting impression on her marked body as it was obviously deep and ran about a hand's length long, vertically from the slant of her well built shoulders down to the beginnings of her chest, crossing her collarbone perpendicularly in the process. In fact, Yang noticed, it almost made a plus sign with her collarbone, she laughed aloud at the thought of having some math related tattoos to add to the effect.

She focused on actually cleaning herself then, until her mind wandered to Blake and to the feelings she couldn't contain anymore.

Yang continually attempted to exude confidence and it came naturally in the majority of circumstances. However, Blake often had the tendency to bring out Yang's inner school girl; the hopeless, idiotic, bumbling romantic that she previously hadn't known she could be. It hit her with a startling amount of force that it was because she actually cared about Blake and what she thought of her.

It was like a physical slap to the face.

She hadn't felt like this before. She'd felt lust and infatuation but neither described how her body reacted at the mere sight of Blake. It was a near crippling nervousness that somehow also fuelled her with a curious compilation of joy and desire. Yang had always been an adrenaline seeker. She needed to feel alive, the irony of literally only just escaping the clutches of death was not lost on Yang, but to truly feel such emotions was exhilarating in a way she loved to experience.

She twisted the shower dial to cool the high-pressured torrent and finished her laborious hair washing routine before she stepped out onto the matted floor. She had to towel down frustratingly gently in order to avoid too many sharp needles of pain before she covered herself in a particularly luxurious bathrobe that hung on the back of the door. She was going to do what she needed to. The lilac eyes in the mirror clearly revealed her nerves, such a foreign feeling to Yang. She shadowboxed against the taunting reflection until she felt pumped enough to return to the woman who had literally jumped into her life, albeit knocking Ruby unconscious in the process, and finally show her how she felt.

Making sure a hefty amount of her barely dry bosom was on show Yang exited the bathroom and found Blake waiting patiently on the couch. Yang set her eyes on the amber ones before her and sauntered purposely towards them, adding a sway to her hips in the process, though her hands were shaking slightly. Blake stood up as Yang reached her; her eyes glancing down and then up the lean, minimally covered form before her.

"Yang? W-" She was cut off when the blonde reached her and placed a silencing finger on her lips, all the while looking for any sign that she was to be rejected. Yang moved her hand to cup Blake's cheek, grazing her thumb against the closed mouth on her way and earning a slightly sharp intake of breath for her lingering. She could feel her hand tremble slightly as she considered the thought that Blake may not return her feelings, though she had shown interest, was she ready for something more?

For a few seconds they were locked in an intimate gaze that had Yang's heart pounding and her palms sweating. She definitely felt alive.

"May I?" Yang queried as she ducked her head slightly and leaned closer, until she could feel Blake's breath warm her lips.

Blake didn't reply; at least not with words.

She grasped Yang by the back of the neck and brought their faces crashing fiercely together in a collision of teeth, noses and chins. Yang couldn't help the chuckle that resonated in her throat and buzzed against the lips that now traced hers. It was messy but it was undoubtedly real. And she absolutely loved it. Blake pulled away, leaving harsh cold air where her warm lips had been, and glared upwards.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"I think we need some practice." The relief that she was wanted left her feeling dizzy and certainly more confident. Yang placed her hands on Blake's waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other, though Blake clearly didn't appreciate the criticism a grin broke out over her face. Yang brushed their lips together again ever so gently and then trailed a few leisurely kisses along Blake's jaw whilst she could feel fingers winding into her hair.

Blake's hands brushed through the blonde mane, a particularly pleasant sensation for Yang who had always secretly enjoyed having someone toy with her locks- not that she'd let anyone know of course. Her hair was a treasured possession that she didn't share with just anyone.

Yang brought her lips back to the soft ones before her as her right hand worked its way underneath the large sweater Blake was wearing to caress gently at the smooth skin there. Blake shivered in her grasp and then audibly giggled as Yang rubbed her thumb in a circular motion against her stomach. Yang joined in when amber eyes glanced upwards. "Ticklish are we?"

"Don't tease me. You've ruined what could have been a perfect moment" Blake answered sternly, though her quirking lips betrayed her, and she brought Yang's face to hers again. She pulled slightly on the plump bottom lip between her teeth as she drew back and Yang felt heat flood through her body at the action coupled with the look Blake sent her from underneath long, dark eyelashes. She was about to capture those curled lips again to take away that mischievous smirk when the door burst open and crashed against the wall. They leaped away from each other as Ruby, red faced but smiling, exclaimed loudly.

"Ewwww you guys! You know there are other people in this hospital right?" Her tone was light and teasing.

"You know there's such a thing as knocking if you want a warning right?" Yang replied as she grinned at Ruby. "Come and give me a hug." Ruby complied and gave Yang a gentle squeeze before throwing herself onto the couch.

"When are they going to let you out Yang?" She questioned as she lay sprawled out over the cushioning.

"Hopefully pretty soon. They've used some high tech dust powered healing techniques and stuff and it helps that our rich princess employer has been threatening them repeatedly to make sure I get the best treatment possible."

"Hey! Don't say that about Weiss." Ruby whined, Yang smirked at that reaction and wondered if there was more to Ruby's relationship with Weiss than she cared to let on.

"Okay, have you brought anything to entertain me then?" Yang asked but her eyes bulged wide when she was struck by a sudden, terrifying thought and just as Ruby opened her mouth Yang spoke over her, "what happened to Bumblebee?! Please tell me you didn't leave-"

"I brought your precious bike here Yang." Blake interjected immediately, pausing the spiralling worry that Yang had felt grip her heart.

"Oh good, the first rule of our team is that no one gets left behind. I'm glad you guys remembered." Ruby and Blake shared a look of complete exasperation.

* * *

The intercom broke the silence in the room as Weiss almost fell off her seat in shock; she was definitely going to have to do something about the volume of that buzz.

"Miss Schnee, Governor Ozpin is on the line for you now."

"Thank you Jaune." She momentarily closed her eyes, took a breath in, then out. "This is Weiss Schnee."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to speak with you Miss Schnee. It was unfortunate to hear your having to re-locate and I thank you for taking time out of your schedule for me."

"What exactly did you want to discuss?"

"The changing times of course, as an important corporate owner in Vale I feel that it would be beneficial to have a more honest, working relationship with us governors."

"And what is it that is changing?"

"Everything. There is a choice you must make Miss Schnee; you must choose to stand either with us or against us. There is no longer a middle category for you to hide in, our people live in fear and I have offered them protection and a better future, one that doesn't involve gang culture, drug dealing and corrupt politicians."

"Are you threatening me?" It seemed to Weiss that this man refused to talk in anything but riddles.

"Not at all, I am simply stating the facts. Plans are already in motion which you cannot stop and I am giving you the opportunity to join me in implementing the ideals which I have had my entire life and are shared by the general populace. I am not forcing you to do anything but I am asking you to aid me in the restoration of our city."

"And if I disagree with this 'restoration' and these 'changes'?"

"You may find yourself not fitting in to the new Vale when it has been created and regret not taking up my offer. However I singled you out as someone we could do business with, we will need dust supplies and you are highly respected."

"Such serious decisions cannot be made immediately I'm sure you agree, do you think we could meet in person to discuss this in more detail?"

"That could be arranged." Weiss ended the call with more questions than she had begun it with.

* * *

It wasn't even late yet but the sky had begun to darken over the panoramic view of the city outside the hospital room. Blake mulled over how to have this conversation. She stopped re-reading the paragraph that she hadn't been able to get past and placed her book on the sofa beside her. She'd been in the room a few minutes but she hadn't even been able to finish a page.

"Ruby, before you go to collect Weiss could I just speak to you for a minute?" Blake surreptitiously glanced over to Yang's form in the bed across from them and thankfully found her still snoring.

"Sure! What is it?" Ruby also cast her book aside and turned around in her spot.

"I wanted to make sure that you're okay with me and Yang, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I don't mind it really! You guys are actually sort of cute together and you make Yang happy, that's what I want for her." Well that had been easy.

"Thanks Ruby. That's what I want too." They shared a genuine smile of understanding, one that promised friendship. Blake was new to this sensation but it felt natural and ultimately right.

"Maybe I should tell you some embarrassing stories about her seeing as she always brings up ones about me." Ruby offered, with a familiar look of mischief in her eyes.

"How could I refuse an offer like that?"

* * *

"So she ended up with a lifelong ban from the store but kept the fifty boxes of cereal! We were eating it for weeks after, no wonder I can't even stand the smell of it now." Ruby revealed whilst Blake listened in to some of the many crazy and embarrassing Yang-centred stories that Ruby had to tell.

"That explains the severe lack of Pumpkin Pete's in your apartment."

"Yeah we've actually had some real bad experiences with that cereal… Yang even broke up with someone because of it."

"She broke up with someone because of Marshmallow Flakes?!"

"Yeah don't tell her I said this but- actually I take that back, tease her for it whenever you can- anyway this one dude was like really into Pumpkin Pete's and one time that he stayed over he actually ate some in bed and Yang literally set him on fire-"

"Was he okay?"

"Yeah it was just his shirt; he totally stop, drop and rolled or whatever the thing is you do to put out fire, but can you imagine waking up with Marshmallow Flakes all over you?"

"Maybe their relationship was already a bit 'flaky' beforehand?" Blake almost slapped herself in the face at that comment "Oh no, I can't believe I just made a pun."

"Yang would be so proud." Ruby teased.

"You can never let her know." They shared a secretive smile then burst out laughing when Yang let out a rather obnoxiously loud snort in her sleep and actually woke herself up in the process.

"Wha…?" Yang sat up suddenly and looked around in obvious confusion, her hair was a ruffled mess and a line of drool trickled down her chin. She wiped at her face and then beamed as she found the two of them sitting across from her. "You guys been watching me sleep?"

"Don't make it sound so creepy." Ruby complained whilst the other two laughed. "I'm going for Weiss in a few minutes then home do you want a lift now Blake or are you going to take Bumblebee later?"

"Do you want me to stay any longer Yang?" Blake asked the yawning blonde.

"Yes, I only just woke up! Stay and entertain me for a bit." She winked but with her messed hair and general sleepiness it almost completely lost her usual suggestiveness.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Ruby stated before grinning mischievously and adding, "You kids stay safe!" She then rushed out of the door leaving only decaying rose petals and youthful laughter in her wake.

"She's getting a bit of a sass mouth isn't she? I wonder where she got that from…?" Yang questioned as her lips slowly broke into a smile. Blake sat on the bed next to her, causing the mattress to dip slightly as she leant her head back against the pillows.

"I have no idea, I thought we raised her to be respectful, maybe it's all that bad rap music kids listen to nowadays." Blake wryly replied in a perfect parody of a worried middle-aged mother.

"I have heard that it has a lot of swears. Oh well the first kid's always a bit of a trial run, we'll have to do better with the next one."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Blake joked as she playfully swatted away Yang's hands as she tried to pull her closer. The blonde then began to pout and widen her lilac eyes, earning an eye roll, but Blake couldn't stop herself from scooting closer and resting her head on Yang's uninjured shoulder.

The silence they found themselves in was peaceful, the sounds of the city seemingly far away, though all they would need to do to see it would be to look out of the window. Blake felt a great warmth, not only from the physical form beside her but from her own chest, as if she was ignited with happiness. She sighed contentedly as she inhaled Yang's scent. It seemed so peculiar that now, in the bustling city hospital, she felt more at peace than she ever had.

"Blake…" Yang's unusually hushed voice broke into Blake's tranquil musings and she looked up questioningly at the blonde beside her. "I'm sorry." Blake sat up straight at that and stared in shock.

"Sorry?!"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have put all of you through that just because I was stupidly reckless in a fight."

"Yang you can't possibly blame yourself!"

"I'm not blaming anyone; I just need to work on my fighting tactics is all."

"You just need to know when you're pushing yourself too far. We'll do some more training before going after anyone else."

"That sounds good. So… uhm…" Yang hesitated.

"What is it?" The golden eyes giving her all that undivided attention didn't help Yang's sudden nervousness.

"Are w-we… you know _official_… now?" Yang stumbled on her words as the red of her cheeks began to spread to her neck.

"We're definitely 'you know official' now. I can't believe _the_ Yang Xiao Long just got all shy on me." Blake teased.

"So I can call you my girlfriend?" Yang replied, with growing confidence, as she returned the dazzling smile sent her way.

"Yes."

"Woop!" Yang threw a fist into the air as she exclaimed. "I got the Bellabooty!"

"You really _do_ ruin every romantic moment." Blake groaned as she crossed her arms and scooted away from the ecstatic blonde.

"Awwww come on." Yang whined to the back of Blake's head. "Blaaaaaake." She still received no reply. "Come back over here. Please? Blake? Honey? Sweetie? Kitty?" She finally got a reaction for that pet name in the form of a sharp head turn and pointed glare. "Kitty it is." Yang giggled as she watched Blake's velvety ears twitch in her anger followed by the huff that escaped her lips.

"I guess it's pointless to try and argue with you?"

* * *

Weiss stared sceptically at the busy worktop covered in copious ingredients that Ruby had collected from the store whilst Weiss was at the office. Ruby clapped her hands together in anticipation before she grabbed a collection of aprons from a nearby hook incredibly excitedly. She turned to Weiss with the start of what would probably be a joyous laugh until she was paused by Weiss' hand being raised in a stop motion.

"Can you guess what I'm about to remind you of before we begin Ruby?"

"Uhm… to… wash my hands?"

"Well yes but what else?" Weiss cocked her hip and tapped her foot against the tiles as she waited for a response from the face that was scrunched up, clearly in deep thought, before her.

"To… uh… can I at least have multiple choice questions to pick from?" Weiss sighed but could not contain the curling of her lips into a traitorous smile.

"How about I give you a clue?"

"Yeah! That sounds fun, like a guessing game!"

"Okay, here's your clue." At that Weiss gestured to Ruby's form with an airy wave of her hand.

"Huh? You want me to take my clothes off?" Weiss felt a sudden rush of heat throughout her body and rapidly igniting cheeks whilst Ruby continued to gaze questioningly at her, seemingly ignorant to the implications of her previous comment.

"N-no, well yes but I mean you need to get changed!" Weiss half spluttered half shouted.

"Oh! Of course, I don't want to mess up my combat skirt and cape. What about you? Are you really going to wear a suit to bake cookies in?" Ruby gestured to Weiss' light blue pantsuit.

"It's quite old anyway." Weiss dismissed as she took off the suit jacket and began to roll the sleeves of her silk shirt up to her elbows.

"I'll be five minutes!" Ruby replied eagerly and exited with a swish of her cloak, leaving red petals in her wake.

"What are the rules relating to using your semblance in the house Ruby Rose?!" Weiss shouted as she tied a white apron around her middle, choosing to avoid the obnoxiously bright yellow coloured apron that could only belong to one person.

"Sorry Weiss!" Ruby yelled back from behind her bedroom door, causing Weiss to smirk at her endearing antics. That thought left Weiss to then wonder just when she had started to find Ruby at all endearing.

* * *

The office was dim and oddly decorated. There were numerous clock related designs on the décor and contraptions that Jaune was certain he'd never seen anything like before in his life. A man with ruffled grey hair hunched over the desk in the centre of the room, he wore a pressed green suit and an embellished cane stood against his chair. Jaune let out an awkward cough to announce his presence and was immediately captured in a probing brown eyed gaze from above the round, shaded spectacles perched on the older man's nose.

"Ah! Mr Arc I presume?" He asked whilst rising from his seat to offer his hand over the desk.

"Y-yes." Jaune answered as he took the palm in his grip and shook it.

"I'm governor Ozpin, thank you for coming to meet me. Please take a seat."

"Why did you wish to speak to _me_?" Jaune couldn't help but ask the moment his backside touched the offered seat.

"When we spoke on the phone I realised who you were, I have heard of your great-great-grandfather and his part in The War. I am in great need of individuals who possess the same talents and values as your ancestors did in my new Vale."

"You're recruiting?"

"Yes but not for a war, for the future." Jaune felt his face contort in confusion at that, this Ozpin seemed to talk with an ambiguity that left Jaune to have to come to his own conclusions.

"I don't quite under-" Jaune was cut off by a knocking at the door which made both of the occupants turn their heads.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's an incredibly important call on line one from Governor Goodwitch." Standing in the doorway was a woman- though Jaune thought Goddess may have been more apt- with waist length, vividly red hair held in a high pony tail. Her eyes were so green they were almost glowing and, when Jaune managed to pull his eyes away from her impossibly long legs, which were held in a red miniskirt, he couldn't tear his gaze away from them. She was tall but was wearing heeled brown boots and held her arms behind her back in an apologetic manner, presumably for intruding on their meeting. Her elegant white blouse continued the running theme of professionalism that Jaune had encountered from all of Ozpin's associates.

"That's okay Pyrrha, please escort Mr Arc to the exit. The offer to join me is now open and I'll be in touch soon Mr Arc."

"You can call me Jaune."

"Of course. It was a pleasure meeting you Jaune."

"Y-you too." Jaune shook Ozpin's hand again and began to exit, tripping slightly on the chair as his blue eyes met with the sparkling green ones in the doorway.

"Please follow me." She stated in a soothing voice as she lead him from the office.

"I-it's nice to meet you." Jaune bumbled as he inwardly cursed himself for his lack of prowess.

"Thank you, are you going to be joining us?" Pyrrha asked casually as she held open a door for him to catch behind her.

"I'm not sure I'm really what Ozpin is looking for."

"Why not?"

"I should've told him but for some reason I didn't say anything. I don't have any of the qualities my great-great-grandfather did, I can't even fight properly. I'm just a secretary and not even a good one at that."

"I'm sure you're being too harsh on yourself, Ozpin has seen potential in you and that should be enough to mean something."

"He only sees what an ancient ancestor of mine was, not me."

"Then you'll have to show him who _you_ are. If you want to change it's you who has to do it."

"You're right."

"I am." They shared a small smile until Jaune stumbled on his own feet and was balanced by Pyrrha's arm on his shoulder to steady him.

"Thanks. I'll think about the offer I guess." They had reached the exit and even after his fall Jaune did feel better about the possibility of finally living up to his family legacy.

"Goodbye Mr Arc."

"Call me Jaune."

"Goodbye Jaune" At that she gave him one last dazzling smile and span around, her hair swishing side to side with the action of her swaying hips as she left him standing by the door. He almost had to use his hand to close his gaping jaw.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I wonder if Ruby knows exactly what she's doing to Weiss...? (is she totally innocent?) And is Ozpin being purposely vague or am I just teasing you?**

**I'd like to know what you think about the bumbleby kiss (I haven't written romance properly before now so all constructive criticism is greatly welcomed)**

**Here's a couple previews for next chapter:**

**1. **Ruby could barely contain her laughter at the sight of the fuming, sugar-coated heiress.

**2. **The minimal lighting that the moon offered was barely enough for her to be able to see but she could still hear the clattering footsteps of the cowards as they raced around the maze-like area, they were trapped rats.

**Next time there's Whiterose baking and another mission.**

**If anyone even reads all the way down here since I'm new to fanfiction and now have more time I'd love any ideas/pairings/prompts for other pieces to work on (I have actually got a couple of projects in the early stages already). I'll consider writing most things.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for everyone's support and continuing interest in this story! Please review and note that all criticism is taken on board, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

"Ruby I think there's enough chocolate chips in there."

"You can _never_ have enough chocolate chips!" Ruby replied indignantly as she continued to pour more of them into the cookie dough they had created.

"Yes you can! If you put any more in there it will just be chocolate and no actual cookie!"

"Aright miss bossy." Ruby ceased her actions as she thought she could see a vein throbbing dangerously at Weiss' temple.

"Thank you." Weiss let out a deep sigh and placed her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose in an outward show of exasperation. Unbeknownst to her she had in fact just smudged cookie dough onto her nose in the process and Ruby could barely contain her laughter at the sight of the fuming, sugar-coated heiress.

"Weiss…"

"What is it?"

"You've got a bit…" Ruby gestured to her nose as her cheeks begin to strain from holding in the giggles that were surely about to burst forth.

"What?"

"Never mind, I'll get it." Ruby shrugged and reached towards Weiss who immediately blushed at their closeness and began to shrink back.

"Ruby? What?"

"Stay still!" At that Ruby collected the dough from Weiss' nose on her finger and hastily stuck it in her mouth. The sugary goodness made her let out a small groan as Weiss watched on with an amusing mix of emotions playing out on her features. She was still as red as Ruby's treasured cloak but Ruby thought she saw confusion, possibly horror and something else cross Weiss' face. "These cookies are gonna be great if they taste anywhere near as good as the dough." Ruby commented, whilst Weiss still seemed unable to stop her mouth from gaping open.

"You shouldn't eat raw dough you dunce!" Weiss scolded, slightly too late to be convincing.

"It's fine. In fact it's delicious!" Ruby scoffed as she stuck her finger into the mix and brought it up to Weiss' face. "Come on, try a bit Weiss!"

"No, I couldn't possibly-"

"How will you know if they're up to your standard if you don't try it?" Ruby mischievously asked as she continued to edge the cookie dough ever closer to the closed mouth. "Open up!" At that Weiss rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, startling Ruby so much she almost gasped aloud as she felt warm lips close around her fingertip and gently suck away the dough. It was an oddly intimate moment that caused Ruby to blush deeply as she felt the mouth retreat and watched Weiss' contemplative face. "S-so? Whatdyathink?" Ruby spluttered out.

"I can see your point." Weiss conceded whilst fixing her gaze on something behind Ruby.

"See? You've just got to try new things. Shall we get them baking then?"

"Yes." They precisely measured out the dough, well Ruby began measuring after the stern look she received for not doing so, and placed them in the oven. Ruby winced when she turned to realise the mess they had made which would now need attending to.

They had tussled when weighing out the flour as Weiss had pulled it out of Ruby's hands whilst claiming she was 'doing it all wrong' which had left a pile of the white ingredient on the tiled floor. Ruby had also opened the chocolate chips with too much enthusiasm and subsequently thrown them in multiple directions. In effect it looked like a baking bombsite to the two who stood leaning against the oven with grim looks upon their features.

"This is why we need a maid." Ruby commented as she turned her head to smile at Weiss who returned the sentiment until she wandered over to the worktop and began packing up the ingredients.

"We haven't got a maid so let's just get this over and done with."

"Alright." Ruby fetched a dustpan and brush out of a cupboard and began working at the flour covered floor. It ended up coating her hands and forearms and caused her legs to strain painfully due to the crouched position she was in. When she attempted to stand her legs momentarily failed her and she stumbled forwards, focusing on keeping the flour from falling again but unfortunately not on avoiding Weiss.

The heiress let out a shriek as Ruby bumped into her and in her half-crouched half-standing position found that her steadying hand was at an awkward height. Her palm rested itself against Weiss' backside, in order to secure herself, but the accidental groping caused Weiss to leap forwards, leaving Ruby to collapse onto the floor in a powdered heap.

"Ruby!"

"Sorry! It was an accident I swear! I was trying to get up but my legs hurt and it was just a natural reaction to reach out and grab onto something to keep myself up. Sorry I-"

"Okay Ruby, it was just a shock. You've messed up my pants though…"

"I'll erm clean them I promise just-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss' laughter.

"I really am terrifying aren't I?" Weiss asked after she finished her giggling fit.

"I thought you might throw something at me and I've seen how strong your throw can be and-"

"That's true." Weiss put her hand into the flour bag whilst Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion. Weiss smiled wide as she launched a handful of flour at the taller girl who couldn't seem to get her body to respond and dodge the attack simply due to her overwhelming shock. "Now we're even." Weiss crossed her arms and leaned against the worktop, an air of smugness being exuded. Ruby knew there was flour in her hair and down the front of her apron but she was still processing the fact that Weiss had actually just joined in on a sort of food fight.

"I don't know about that." Ruby grinned as she stepped closer to Weiss who immediately began to look apprehensive.

"Ruby?" In answer Ruby shook her hair vigorously like a dog drying its coat so that the flour lodged in her locks was flung over the heiress who was too late to avoid the assault and instead screeched indignantly "Ruby!"

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby asked sweetly as she ruffled her hair to remove any remaining flour from the now messy mop on her head.

"I'm not going to retaliate but only because I am going to be the better person here. I don't want any more mess to clean up." However Weiss' face darkened at the grin Ruby flashed at her. "Oh what the hell…" She grasped the flour bag and made a move to tip it over the younger girl whilst Ruby began scrambling backwards.

That was until she hit the counter behind her.

Ruby could see her impeding doom making its way towards her at a tantalisingly slow pace. The tension was building as Weiss took each step at a time with her grin growing wider, until Ruby utilised her semblance and sped over the breakfast bar and towards the sofa.

"That. Is. _cheating_!" Weiss shouted over to her.

"I guess it is. Alright, you win." Ruby knew Weiss would lighten up if she felt like the victor in the situation, no matter how immature Weiss claimed Ruby was they both had childish qualities. Ruby returned to the kitchen at a normal pace just as the rose petals began to gradually decay.

"I always do." At that moment they heard the front door open and close and Jaune entered the open plan room to gaze at them with a confused look.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Baking!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I could've sworn I heard you shouting. Ruby, why is your hair all messy and Weiss- is that a handprint on your-?"

"Where have you been?" Weiss hastily interjected whilst turning to face him so he could no longer clearly see the Ruby sized white handprint on her ass.

"Work related things and I've sorted out my security so I think I'm going to move back into my apartment today. I wanted to thank Ruby for letting me stay."

"That's fine Jaune! Our home is always open to friends in need. Give us a call if you are worried about anything okay?"

"Sure, thanks again." Jaune gave them a slight wave and swept his eyes suspiciously over the scene and the two flour covered girls one last time before leaving.

"Did he really think I would let someone grope me with flour on their hands, how tasteless does he think I am?" Weiss wondered aloud.

"Hey! I'm not tasteless!"

"I never said you were Ruby."

"Anyway what's wrong with a grope between friends…?" Ruby mumbled as she avoided Weiss' gaze.

* * *

"I'm going home! Hell yeah! Thanks guys, you made my stay very _hospitable _here at Vale Hospital." Yang couldn't contain her joy as she skipped out of the reception area and through the sliding glass doors. Still munching on one of the cookies Weiss and Ruby had baked her and brought round the other day, Yang slid her free hand into Blake's and laced their fingers together. "I can't wait to get back to my beautiful TV! Oh did you pick up the extra strong painkillers for me from the desk?" Although Yang was pretty sure she was still on a slight drug induced high at that moment.

"Yes I did, everything has been sorted out. Just let me know if you think you may need any extra medication or if any of the wounds show signs of getting infected or breaking open."

"Of course. Now I'm free, where do you want to go for our next date?"

"I think it's my turn to organise something so I'll give it some thought."

"Awesome! Has someone washed my combat clothes for me?"

"They've been washed but you're not doing any fighting yet Yang."

"Alright, hey why are you wearing your bow again?" Yang questioned.

"Well it's easier to walk around unnoticed if I wear it and if I'm with you people are even more likely to say something." Blake answered slightly uneasily.

"What do you mean?"

"I get glares when walking on my own but with you… well I don't think human and faunus relationships are generally accepted."

"Blake you don't need to worry about their acceptance, I mean we could both easily kick the crap out of anyone who wants to start a fight and we look super hot but besides that it doesn't make _me_ want this relationship any less, does it _you_?"

"No. I've just always used the bow as a way of avoiding the glares and comments and it's made things easier for me."

"If you want I could wear my fake ears around so we'd look even cuter together." Yang paused to grin before continuing, "Anyway I wasn't saying you shouldn't wear it. If you want to wear your bow I'm cool with it, you look beautiful either way and it's not my choice, or anyone but yours, to make." Yang shrugged as if to downplay the sentimental statement she had just delivered but it made Blake smile all the same.

"Thank you."

"You know me, honest about everything. A compulsive truther." Blake smiled at Yang's rambling and lead them to the parking lot in which Bumblebee was waiting for them. "My precious baby! Have you missed me?" Yang cooed at the motionless motorbike as she lovingly stroked its handlebars. "Blake? Are you jealous?" Yang queried as she took in her girlfriend's crossed arms and adorable pout. "There's room for two on here so you don't need to worry you know."

"I know. Let's just go already."

"Sure thing commander Belladonna." Yang saluted her and swung onto the bike eagerly before Blake scolded her and pushed a helmet over her head.

"You're not driving in your state."

"Awwww man. I guess the cat really does have claws." Yang whined.

"Don't make me leave you here."

* * *

The sandbag was thrown side to side with each new hit and Yang felt such glee that the sharp stinging in her left arm had gradually faded over the past few days. Now it was only a dull pain that appeared after over exertion but she would continue to train until she reached her previous fitness, until she surpassed it. With such dangerous plans to execute Yang knew she needed to improve her fighting style. How would she protect Ruby if she couldn't even handle herself in a fight?

She pushed off the ground and twisted in the air to deal a powerful roundhouse kick to the swinging bag. She had barely landed before her next strike, a swift uppercut, hit the bag and broke the metal links holding it to the ceiling, sending it flying across the room in a perfect arc. It landed with a satisfying thump and Yang dragged her knuckles across her sweating brow with a sense of finality.

"I'm ready." Yang announced, knowing that those who had subtly snuck in a few moments ago would hear her.

"Our excursion is scheduled for tomorrow evening." Weiss voice rang clear through the gym as her telltale heels clacked along the floor.

"Sure thing princess, maybe we won't cause as much trouble this time." Yang turned to face the two behind her and caught Blake's smirk before she even spoke.

"I highly doubt that when you're involved." The faunus quipped.

"Hey! Trouble just sometimes finds me okay?"

"Just be ready!" Weiss warned before leaving the two of them alone.

Yang heavily padded over to the fallen sand bag and hefted it up onto her unscarred shoulder before unceremoniously dumping it in the corner. She encircled the waiting faunus in her arms and felt her heart begin to race again, only not from exertion this time. Blake placed her chilled hands on Yang's heated jaw and brought her in for a teasing peck on the lips. The blonde let out a displeased 'humph' when she was denied any further contact.

"You're all sweaty, go clean up." Blake told her, with a light push against her chest.

"Alright, alright. Spoil sport." Yang grumbled as she begrudgingly trudged towards the showers, leaving Blake to laugh at her childish antics.

* * *

The broken moon shone a ghostly glow upon the sleeping docks and it seemed as if the very air tingled in an electric anticipation. It coaxed out rippling goosebumps along Yang's bare arms and she was half tempted to flare up her semblance in order to combat the chill.

This secretive tactic was never her forte; she found that nerves were dangerous if left to fester, leading her to her usual tactic of a rushing attack in which there was no time for such a build in tension as she was feeling now. It was becoming increasingly tiresome and lead to her shuffling around on her crouched legs. That was until a hiss from her far left chastised her.

"Stop fidgeting! Patience is key." Weiss kept her voice low but didn't hold back on the venom. Yang looked to Blake, who was crouched perfectly beside her, but received no reply. It seemed she would not be getting any defence from her girlfriend, who was being tediously professional for this mission. Yang glanced to her other side and was dismayed to find that even Ruby was entirely focused upon the docks below them from the rooftop they were lined up along. Yang wasn't even certain what her three companions were looking so intently for.

The tension she had previously been feeling began to melt away as she felt a dulling boredom seep into her mind. She rocked back on her heels until she was firmly seated on the chilled, concrete roof rather than continuing to painfully crouch. The others simply ignored her show of tiredness as she leant her chin exaggeratedly on her palm. It was so dark and quiet that Yang felt a calmness envelope her as she closed her eyes.

* * *

There was a thump as Yang fell forwards in a heap to the concrete roof and woke herself up in a jump. Ruby let the laughter burst forth as she watched her sister roll side to side in extreme pain from her face plant against the unforgiving rock. Her giggles became louder as she took in Blake's rolling eyes and Weiss' best killing glare being sent in the direction of the groaning blonde. That was when Ruby realised that a stealth mission definitely required her not raucously laughing and she clasped her palms over her mouth, revealing her regret at her childish tendencies.

"Just laugh it all out Ruby, there's no point being quiet anymore." Weiss complained sharply, "I really don't know why you indulge and even let Yang slobber all over you Blake." Weiss spitefully commented as she gestured towards the still writhing woman. Although the jab to her kissing technique seemed to garner Yang's attention as she shot up from her lying position to cast a look at Blake.

"Hey! I don't slobber right?" She appealed. Blake took a moment to reply whilst she raised an eyebrow at Yang.

"Well…" She trailed off.

"Is no one ever on _my _side?! Look at the bruise on my face Blake, look at it!" Yang shouted whilst gesturing wildly to her purple cheek.

"Yes that is rather unfortunate Yang but you did fall asleep on the job."

"Okay." Yang conceded as she looked to the ground with a pout upon her lips. She brought her gaze back to Blake's with watering eyes as she mumbled, "could I at least get it kissed better?"

"Oh for the love of-" Weiss began.

"Let's focus on the mission guys." Ruby stated before Weiss could completely explode. "I think Yang and Weiss should deal with the guys down there whilst me and Blake keep this height advantage should we need it." Ruby was almost offended at the three blatant looks of shock she received at her issuing orders.

"You're teaming me up with her?" Weiss questioned with disbelief.

"If you think about it, it makes sense. Look at the target" Ruby gestured down to the group who had only appeared seconds ago, during their bickering, and were gradually making their way towards to warehouse they were crouched on top of. "They're heading inside where, if we engage them in combat, there will only be room for minimal movement. I can't really use Crescent Rose in small spaces properly and Blake's fighting style means she requires more room than both of yours. We should stick in at least pairs so it makes sense for you guys to work on the ground whilst we cover you from the roof. We'll find a spot in the rafters to shoot from okay?" The quickest to react to Ruby's speech was Yang who stood up and patted the younger girl on the shoulder.

"Great work sis! Come on Princess Schnee, are you worried about getting your hands dirty or breaking a nail?" Yang's goading broke Weiss out of her dumbstruck stare at Ruby.

"Remember we need to keep one of them conscious to communicate with." Weiss glared pointedly at Yang who was bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"Alright, alright! I've been training all week! Let's just do this already! Get one of your fancy glyphs out so we can get down there." Weiss merely sighed and unsheathed Myrtenaster, which glinted in the moonlight in such a way that it promised imminent violence, and prepared to jump.

"Good luck." Ruby wished them as they stepped off the edge of the dust holding warehouse and towards the group of thieves below. As Ruby turned to Blake she realised that the faunus had already began her trip to a wide vent which gave them a reasonably safe passage into the warehouse.

* * *

"Hey boys! What are you doing trying to sneak in here eh?" Yang shouted to the armed crowd who had just planted a light explosive on the warehouse doors. They simultaneously span around to face her as there was a controlled explosion and the gigantic metal doors groaned open. "You're being rather naughty. How about you change your minds and I'll let you go?" They shared a few puzzled looks but ultimately made the foolish decision to judge the confident blonde by her sickly sweet smile and three of them charged at her. "That was a bad decision."

She chuckled and activated Ember Celica in a flurry of fire as she noticed the others panic and make a desperate dash for the warehouse. Her right fist met the face of the fastest runner in a rather painful greeting as he was thrown to her left, already unconscious before he hit the ground. Witnessing this terrifying display of power caused the other two attackers to begin to circle her warily in a more cautious approach. "Oh come on, you're not afraid of little old me are you?" Yang teased, receiving a growl from the one on her right.

* * *

As Yang continued her theatrical show by the warehouse door, involving a man being launched into the air like a football, Weiss hunted down those who had taken refuge inside the spacious building. It was stacked full of crates of dust which were piled high enough to create towering aisles that Weiss was now prowling along in search of her prey. The minimal lighting that the moon offered was barely enough for her to be able to see but she could still hear the clattering footsteps of the cowards as they raced around the maze-like area, they were trapped rats.

"I'm in position in the far right corner." Ruby's quiet voice came through the earpiece Weiss wore to notify her of the location of her ally.

"I'm in the left." Blake stated. "There are four in here and they split into two pairs when they entered. There's two coming your way Ruby, I suggest you take them out quickly and we can focus on keeping one of the other pair to question." Weiss was then reminded of Blake's faunus night vision and began heading towards the left.

* * *

Using the toe of her boot Yang kicked the dust powered gun away from her final foe and grinned wickedly as he attempted to run away. She grabbed his arm and yanked him harshly onto the rough paved floor below her. He looked up at her from the position on his knees with a pitiful fear marring his features, along with a trail of blood dribbling out of the side of his mouth and down his pointed chin.

"Are you willing to answer a couple of my questions if I promise to let you go?" Yang asked amiably.

"Questions?" He gasped out with the perfect look of confusion being revealed by his furrowed brow.

"Are you White Fang?"

"Of course. You should know what you're getting into with attacking us, _girl_." He sneered whilst he still clutched at his ribs.

"Where is Dexter Lowell's apartment along here?" She gazed at his wincing face and realised that he was desperate to be free of her.

"10 B in the block near the restaurant on the docks, not that it matters. Can I go now?" Yang brought her hands out from behind her back and grasped his forearm to lift him into a standing position. He audibly gasped when she span him around and began tying his hands together with a piece of rope.

"You said you'd let me go!" he protested whilst she tightened the knot enough to leave him very handicapped.

"I _am_ letting you go, I just don't want you to go and fetch a load of friends whilst I'm still here. This should slow you down a bit. Thanks by the way!" Yang replied jovially and then pushed him to the floor yet again to leave him to struggle.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to move on the plot so there has been bigger time skips than usual this chapter to allow for Yang to be in reasonable form (bear in mind that with aura and all I'm guessing that healing rates are faster than they would be for us- so I don't recommend getting hit with an axe) Anyway thanks for reading and here's some previews for next chapter:**

**1. **"Ruby!" Weiss scolded. "You almost sent me into cardiac arrest!" It was true that Weiss could still hear her heart thudding deafeningly in her ears.

**2. **"I have an idea." Ruby stated, before either someone got hit or something was blown up.


End file.
